Just Smile
by il0verice
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were best friend once upon a time. 6 years later at age 20, they meet again. Humorous story about the eventual get together of out favorite couple. CHAPTER 10 UPLOADED! -
1. Looking Back at the Beginning

Syaoran and I have been together for god knows how long. When we were younger, we practically lived at each others house.  
  
Flashback  
  
"AaaAaAyYyYyYyiiIIiIiIiIiiIiIi!!!!!!!! MAMA heELlLlLLlllPpPppPpPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A nine year old Sakura was seen zooming past a distraught Yelan with Syaoran hot on her tail. Syaoran conjured up a ghost made of magic and was currently chasing Sakura around the house with it.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Two mothers sweatdrop in the background as a gust of papers blow past them.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Hehehe..well..we might have been a bit hyperactive back in the day..but that's beside th point. Syaoran was my first and best friend. He was always there for me and protecting me from harm  
  
Flashback  
  
"Shrimpy Sakura! Shrimpy Sakura!..Gosh..you're short!" "Shut up, Syaoran."  
  
End Flashback  
  
HEY! Wait a minute..thats the wrong flashback! *grumbles*..How is the protecting me? Now, let's try this again..  
  
Flashback  
  
Tears welled up in emerald eye as the "popular" girls in Sakura's 5th grade class yelled at her.  
  
"Gods Kinomoto! You'd think that with your weird green eyes you could see with them."  
  
" Yah..what kind of a person has GREEN eyes?" scoffed another.  
  
"Aww..are you going to cry now? Poor baby..boo hoo."  
  
"Leave her alone," came a strong voice from behind the girks.  
  
Eleven year old Syaoran stood infront of Sakura and crossed his arms, fixing the girls with his well-known 'death' glare.  
  
"C'mon Sak, let's go," he said as he pulled her behind him, dragging her towards the gym. Wide eyes and hanging jaws followed the two figures, followed by grumbles of the pestering girls.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Yep, that's Syaoran for yeh; never a dull moment with that boy.  
  
Unfortunately, as you know, all good things come to an end. It all changed when we were 14, freshly out of 8th grade with high school just around the corner.  
  
Flashback Sakura and Syaoran were walking back from a day at the mall. Syaoran had been unusually quiet the whole day through, and Sakura knew something was on his mind. Usually, the two would have a heated debate over something that happened during the day, but today was different. The tension in the air was too much for Sakura, so she decided to open her mouth to lighten the modd when-  
  
"You know, you were my first friend ever, and I'll never forget you."  
  
Once those few phrases were muttered out of Syaoran's mouth, Sakura knew what was about to happen.  
  
For sometime now, two years to be exact, Syaoran and his family back in Hong Kong were going through some tough times. Two years ago, Syaoran's died had died, and for two years the Elders back in Hong Kong were pestering mother and son to return to take charge of the Clan. Sakura would often overhear the verbal battles he and his mother would have over staying in Japan. From time to time, Syaoran would talk about his family situation, but he would never elaborate. The only thing Sakura knew was He loved Japan and his life in Japan He was the heir to the Li clan of China [which was a pretty huge responsibility for a young boy to think of at his age] He was given an ultimatum of 2 years to make up his decision. The decision was to either give up his title as future leader of the Li clan, or to come home to China to receive training.  
  
"You're leaving, huh?" Sakura dully stated rather than asked.  
  
"You know I can't stay Sakura.I wish I could stay. Gods, I wish I could, Mom's pretty torn up about this too. She has to leave Auntie Nadeshiko and Uncle Fujitaka. All the cards are sealed, the elders cannot see another reason for us to stay, two years are up, and with my da-"  
  
"I understand," and with that Sakura reached up and gave him hug and peck on the cheek. [in which Syaoran's cheek strangely turned red...but hey.must have been the weather *smiles*] "So, when are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow mor-"  
  
"NAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIiIiI?!?!?! And you tell me NOW?????????????" She shrieked. -- Yelan, Nadeshike, Youya and Fujitaka watched from the window of the Kinomoto residence.  
  
"Oh Yelan.." Nadeshiko sighed, watching the two childhood friends, "Must you go?"  
  
"I'll miss you guys too, but I must. The Elders are getting impatient . But You know what? I feel a future for those two you know," Yelan said referring to the friends outside, "they'll meet again."  
  
"You talk like we'll never see each other again" inserted Fujitaka.  
  
Sad eyes were raised up to the Kinomoto's as the widowed Li replied, "We may not ever see each other again", with a hint of sadness. --  
  
End Flashback  
  
The day my parents and I said our farewell to the Li's were the last we ever saw or heard from them.  
  
Although it has been just about six years, and times have changed, I still remember the last thing Syaoran ever said to me.  
  
"Hey, we'll meet again. I promise. Don't worry, just smile."  
  
That was his favorite saying, you know, "Just smile". I admired that about him, no matter how hard times got, he always lifted up my spirits, and I just wish, to this day, that I could have thanked him for his friendship, and seen him off with a smile. 


	2. And this is how it begins

Hoy! It's me again!  
  
Disclaimer: Syaoran is my hubbie, my one mahal. Haha..TRICK LANG..i don't own CCS, but I do own my rice cooker! Rice cookers are gifts sent from god..dunch think? Haha..stop readn this..go read my story! REVIEW.please!  
  
- - - A nineteen year old Sakura can be seen standing in the parking lot of her new dorms, amongst numerous cardboard boxes. She was dressed in baggy denim overalls, with a baby pink tank top underneath. Her long hair was tied up with a pink and white bandana, and her feet wore white and pink Pumas.  
  
"Yenno kaijuu," Touya grumbled, hunched over a box stuck between the seats, "I'm pretty sure that if you moved your fat ass over here and helped me, this would go twice as fast."  
  
"Oh hush your hole, you big whiner," Sakura responded, choosing to ignore the 'fat ass' portion. "I'm just adjusting to my new home for the year. Isn't it great?" She took brought hand up and started listing things off with her fingers. "One, I'm finally on my own," up went her pinky, "two, I'm free to make my own decision," her ring finger, "three, I'm capable of- "  
  
"Shutting up?" offered Touya.  
  
Leaving her middles finger raised up in the air, "Har har, how about you shut the fuck up, dear brother?" she advised, 'lovingly' flicking off her brother.  
  
"Tsk tsk, such language."  
  
"I wonder who I learned it from"  
  
"Touchè, young one."  
  
Touya and Sakura have gotten closer over the years following the death of their parents. At the age of 16 for Sakura, and 20 for Touya, they were left alone in the world after a fatal accident took the lived of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto. The two siblings worked their way through school, encouraged by their good friends. They were able to pay off bills, and basically, the matured faster than normal.  
  
Sakura had many admirers all throughout high school. Honestly, this girl was so so cheerful, always smiling and not to mention beautiful. Although she stood on the short side at 5'2, she still shone. She had silky, thick, light auburn hair that fell down to her butt. She had bright emerald eyes and she always wore a smile. She also had many friends, but three were always at her side. Chiharu, Takashi, and Rika were her three best friends in the whole world. Unfortunately, the three of her friends decided to stay at Tomoeda's local university, while Sakura decided to take the scholarship she got from Tokyo U. Touya also attended Tomoeda Univeristy, "..too lazy to pack my ass up and leave.." is his excuse.  
  
The two siblings continued on unpacking Sakura's things. They carried her belonging up to room 412, on floor 4. After about an hour of lifting boxes and hauling them from the elevator to the door, the two finally finished the task at hand.  
  
'I hope my new roommate is nice', Sakura though, 'hopefully she isn't a mean old bitch.' Her roommate, by the looks of it, hasn't come up yet. 'I wonder when she'll come.'  
  
"Well squirt, I guess this is it, you're on your own"  
  
Sakura jumped up and gave her brother a huge hug. "Thank you so much..for everything, she muttered into his shoulder."  
  
"Yah yah..just take care of youself. And remember, do NOT, EVER let any boys-"  
  
"HOE..TOUYA!"  
  
"-TRY anything on you. Otherwise, I will be forced to use extremely violent actions on them."  
  
"'Extremely violent actions'? Gosh Touya, I think you scared the pants off of me."  
  
Sakura pushed her brother out the door, gave him a peck on the cheek, promised to call him, and then slammed the door in his face. Sakura smiles as she listens to her brother grumble all the way down the hall.  
  
|Sakura's POV| 'Ooh..WOW..My very very very very very own place! I can't wait to fix this place up!'  
  
I walked over all my boxes cluttering the room. 'Jesus, it's a wonder I haven't tripped over anything yet'. My eyes scanned the boxes, when I finally found what I was looking for. A lunged toward the unsuspecting box, and in the process, tripped over a bag, sending me crashing to the ground  
  
--{{ Dorm room under Sakura's }}-  
  
*THUMP* *muffled curses*  
  
The residents in the room looked up to the ceiling and sweatdropped.  
  
--{ Back to Sakura's Dorm }}-  
  
"..and HOE..THAT HURT," was the ending of my wonderful string of curses. Hmph..no one's here anyway, that's a good thing. So, I sat with my back facing the door, next to a box with the word "PICTURES" scribbled in black sharpie across the front. I began pulling out pictures one by one, examining them as I went.  
  
The first picture I pull out is a picture of my family. I feel myself smile creep onto my face as I set it standing on the floor beside me. ' Ohh mama and papa, I wish you could see me now'. Then, I reached in for another picture, and I giggle escaped my mouth. Inside the frame was a picture of Chiharu, Rika and me sitting on Takashi, who was sprawled on the carpet of his house with a pained and silly expression on his face. I chuckled, remembering that day.  
  
Flashback  
  
We were all sitting Takashi's couch, except for Takashi, who was lying down at the base. It was after school and we were all just sitting around that Friday afternoon.  
  
"Takashi-kun," Chiharu asked, "Why aren't you sitting on the couch with us?"  
  
"Because, my dears, I'm trying to look up your skirts," Takashi answered with a playful smirk.  
  
All three of us gasped simultaneously and jumped him.In second, we had him as our own personal seat.  
  
"Yenno Takashi, you are a very comfortable person to sit on," I laughed.  
  
"Ahh..the weight.." he whimper.  
  
*THWACK*  
  
We all laughed as Chiharu wacked him in the back of his head. A click was heard, and we looked up to Takashi's cute old grandpa with a camera.  
  
End Flahsback  
  
Ahh..those were the days. Next picture! The next frame a help brought back a flood of old memories. I miss those day, when we were best friends. I miss how we were inseparable, how we always got in trouble together, I miss him. I help the picture away from me, for better view. The frame help a shot of me, Syaoran, and Kero. I was clutching Kero close to my chest as Syaoran stood behind me, trying to grab Kero from me hands. Both of us were laughing ad looking up at the camera.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!"  
  
I jumped sky high and yelped.  
  
|Tomoyo's Point of View|  
  
'Wai..this..stuff..is..soo..heavy..'  
  
Okay..lugging baggage up to my new dorm room is not what I consider fun. Oh well..at least I get to see my new roommate.  
  
Hmm..409..410..411..ahh..here it is..room 412.  
  
Finally..my new home! I reach out pull out my keys when the door slowly creaked open.  
  
Okay..that was strange..  
  
I peer into the dorm and was greeted my the back of a young woman with auburn hair pulled back with a bandana. I quietly dropped my bags outside the door and crept in, so as not to disturb. She seemed to be looking at pictures.  
  
She lifted up a picture of a young girl, a young boy, and a strange looking yellow stuffed animal.  
  
Oh my goodness..that is just so "KAWAII!!!!!"  
  
The girl jumped and said something strangely like 'hoe'.  
  
*blinks*..oops? Did I say that out loud? Hehehe..my bad?  
  
|Narrator's POV|  
  
Sakura whirled around and found herself face to face with a pair of amethyst eyes.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh...hi?" Sakura to squeak out.  
  
The purple eyed young adult laughed.a strange sort of laugh, almost like the sound 'Hhohohohohoh'. She was wearing a lavender tank top, and white capris. She had dark hair, that had a purplish tint to it, 'That's is the coolest color hair I've ever seen', thought Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry if starteld you..I just have little problem with keeping my thoughts inside when I see something cute! And that picture was just absolutely KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. 'So im guessing this is my new roommate?'  
  
"Oh, by the way," the girl continued, "my name is Daioudaji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I guess we're roommates, huh?"  
  
"Looks like. So where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from Tomoeda, Japan, how about you?"  
  
The two began talking, and instantly became friends. The chatted about their life and family, and anything in particular. Sakura learned that Tomoyo lived with her mom, who was the president of a well known toy company, before she decided to go to Tokyo U. She loved to video tape things with her V8, which Sakura learned within 3 minutes of the meeting. Tomoyo had busted out her camera right into Sakura's face.  
  
"Don't worry, the camera loves you! Beside," she said, patting her trusty camera, "you'll be seeing much more of my buddy here."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Meanwhile. [Somewhere in Tokyo]  
  
"Aww.DAMNIT!"  
  
"Another wrong turn?"  
  
A string or mumbled curses filled the air of the car.  
  
"How about you stop for direction," the blue haired man continued on.  
  
"We're not lost.we are just misplaced in this confusing city of Tokyo," replied a handsome mane with ruffled brown hair.  
  
"Whatever you say, dear descendant," replied the blue one.  
  
"Hey..I have an idea! How bout you SHUT THE-"  
  
A beep from the car behind the two men signaled for them to move up since, since they have been sitting at a green like arguing for about a minute already. [oOh..now who could they be? hMm..i wonder]  
  
[Back to the dorm..]  
  
".and that's how my pet chicken died," Tomoyo tearfully concluded.  
  
"*sniffle* That reminds me of when I was younger, *sniffle* when I had a pet starfish.."  
  
[Outside the dorm.]  
  
"Well FINALLY, Syaoran..we arrive at our destination!"  
  
"Yah yah..all we gotta do is check in, c'mon man."  
  
The two males walk into the lobby of the dorms and went to go check in at the front.  
  
Moments later, we see out two handsome boys, Syaoran Li and Eriol H. walking down the hall of level four, toward their dorm, number 413. The two were lugging their belonging behind them, and were engaged in a heated debate over how they ended up were they were.  
  
"Thanks to me Syaoran, we were able to escape the grasp of your psycho Clan and have freedom for FOUR years..can you believe? Man..four years!"  
  
"Hey hey, you're us much a part of my 'psycho' clan as I am, dumbshit."  
  
"Yeah, well at least I was able to pull some strings so we were able to room together. No that is power, my man. Do you know how hard it was for me to persuade that lady to let us room together?"  
  
"Eriol, Eriol, Eriol, you say that like it's a good thing," countered Syaoran.  
  
The boys passed room 412[Sakura & Tomoyo's room! Buahah], and felt a twinge of magic. The both jerked a little, then turned to each other.  
  
"Was that.."  
  
"Naw..i think we're just overworked. I mean, who else would have powers here?" Syaoran tried to rationalize.  
  
"Yeah..I guess.." Eriol dragged out.  
  
[Inside the dorm'  
  
"..and then I found Stafferish (Sakura's starfish!) outside my window..all dried up!" bawled out Sakura.  
  
The two jumped up to give each other a hug.  
  
"Wow..you're the greatest most bravest roommate a girl could ever ask for!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"And you're the most caring and coolest roommate I could ever ask for!" cried out Sakura.  
  
Sakura stiffened in the embrace. 'Whoa, was that just two auras I felt or am I going psycho?', she thought to herself.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked, her violet eyes peering worriedly at her.  
  
Sakura shook the thoughts out of her head, 'I'm imagining things,' she told herself.  
  
"Oh yes yes, I'm fine! Don't worry about me! How about we unpack our stuff and then go out and explore the town!" Sakura suggested.  
  
Tomoyo peered out from behind her camera as Sakura sweatdrops, looking at the camera, "Sure! Sounds like a plan to me!"  
  
And with that, the two set up their radio, hooked up some Biz Markie, and were off decorating their dorm.  
  
[The dorm next door]  
  
"My baby yOoOooooOooOuuuuu..got what I neEeEeed.. But you say he's just a fren..you say he's just a friend.. " vibrated from the room next door.  
  
"Hey Syaoran..they play'n the classics!" Eriol called out, "we have some kick-ass dorm neighbors."  
  
- - -  
  
hehehe..well this is the latest chapter of my story. This is my first story..don't hate! Haha.I hope you enjoyed! I'm pretty busy with school nd e'erything, so imma try my best to update when I can. Thanks to my four reviewers! You guys are really cool! Tell me if you want me to write anything into the story while im at it. soO yeah..o.O..nd yah..Biz Markie is the greatest old school artist there is. Got much love for that foO  
  
Go eat some rice! And then REVIEW! 


	3. Getting Settled In

Disclamer: *clears throat* I sadfully (~is that a word?) do not own CCS. But, since the spell check in my computer says 'sadfully' isn't word, I guess I own the word "sadfully"! haha  
  
AYE, wow,,thank you to me reviewers. You guys are super cool. You can be super cool too if you review too! Hehe..I'm listening to the Missy Elliot CD, Under Construction [great album, btw], so this chapter might come out a little strange..cuz imma strange flipn girl like that..o.O - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The girls just finished cleaning up their dorm, and now stand at the head of their room, surveying their work. Sakura had the left side if the dorm and Tomoyo had the right. The room was completely color coordinated, left side pink, right side lavender. It was pretty spiffy, if I must say so myself. There was a huge window that overlooked the campus, and you could see the sun lowering into the west.  
  
"You registered for your classes already, right?" inquired Sakura.  
  
"Yep! I wouldn't want to stand in the registration right about now, its probably packed with procrastinators," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Haha, that would have been me if my brother, Touya, I told you about Touya right? Well, yah, if he hadn't pushed me into the registration office."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Alright, we are done with our dorm, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Hhhmm, let's go check out the night life here in Tokyo. I hear it's supposed to be really exciting." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Alright, let's get dressed. Haha, yenno, we gotta attract them hot Tokyo boys," Tomoyo said, winking.  
  
[[Syaoran and Eriol's dorm]]  
  
The two boys were sprawled on top of their beds, boxes scattered everywhere, and clothes in piles near them.  
  
"You know, we should clean this place up," Syaoran said, not moving from his bed.  
  
"Yea, it's a real mess," responded Eriol.  
  
Neither of the boys moved.  
  
"Are you going to get up?"  
  
"Are you?" Eriol countered back  
  
"Yea." Syaoran didn't move.  
  
The two just lay their, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"You're not moving."  
  
"Neither are you, Eriol."  
  
[[ Sakura and Tomoyo's dorm ]]  
  
"Ta da!" Sakura strolled around the dorm, showing of her choice of clothing. Sakura changed out of her overalls and tube top into a pair of light colored denim flared jeans, a white halter top, and some of those tall white Nomads platforms. She had a little white knitted beanie on her head to complete the look.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a knee length denim skirt, with a black sleeveless, fitted shirt that had the word 'Love' written across the front in graffiti writing.  
  
"Oh my goodness! That is the cutest shirt! I am so gunna borrow that shirt!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Hohoho..you don't have to! I design these shirts! I can just make you one, or many!"  
  
"Oh fuh realz?! Coolies.. I would be forever grateful if you did!"  
  
"Okay..let's talk about this, while walking out of here. I wanna see the sites!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
[[Syaoran and Eriol's dorm ]]  
  
"Wanna go out?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two guys stood up, straightened out their rumples clothes and walked out.  
  
[[ Hall way ]]  
  
The two girls walked out of their dorm, and headed toward the elevator, chatting the whole way. The didn't even realize the two guys running down the hallway, yelling at them to hold the elevator.  
  
[[ Elevator ]] "Hmm..did you hear shouting Tomoyo?"  
  
"Nope, I don't think I did."  
  
"I thought I heard to people yelling at us to keep the door open"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, "Oh well, too late now. So, what were saying.."  
  
[[ Hallway ]]  
  
"Aww, shit."  
  
"God, those people couldn't even wait1 That's fucked up."  
  
"Whatever Eriol, we're just gunna have to wait for the next elevator."  
  
*Ding*  
  
[[ Outside and on campus ]]  
  
"Wow," marveled Tomoyo, "this campus is really big! I didn't really have a chance to actually look at the campus."  
  
"Awww.shoot. I'm gunna get soOoOoOoo lost here," Sakura moaned.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Uhm, at least you get a map!" she said as she pulled out a HUGE pull out map.  
  
Sakura wailed even louder, causing Tomoyo's sweatdrop to grow even bigger.  
  
'Geesh, I need to get Sakura-chan to calm down,' Tomoyo thought as she dragged Sakura off campus.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan! You want to go get some thing to drink?  
  
"*sniffle* *sniffle*.. "  
  
"We can go to Starbucks..or a Boba* place."  
  
"Boba?" Sakura repeated, instantly perking up.  
  
"Yep, boba!"  
  
"YayyayayyayyYyYAyayYAyYAyYAyYAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'mon Tomoyo-chan! What are we waiting for?" Sakura squealed.dragging a Tomoyo with a HUGE HUGE HUGE sweatdrop to the exit gate of the campus. [a/n: *pokes sweat drop with a needle* AHHHHH.*you see me being swept away in a tidal wave*]  
  
"Uhm, Sakura, do you know where we're going?"  
  
"OH yea, I'm pretty sure I saw a Boba place on the way here with my brother! Let's go you slow poke!"  
  
The two hurried down the street, not aware of the strange looks they were getting from the pedestrians around them. The two were do oblivious to what was going on around them, that they didn't even see pair of eerie, cold eyes following their every move.  
  
[[ Back to where Syaoran and Eriol are ]]  
  
"YOU ASS WIPE!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE FUCK'N ASS WIPE!"  
  
"Boys!!!!!!!!!!! There ees no reesun to use sach language!!!!!" an old lady with a cane yelled. She walked up to Syaoran and Eriol and pulled their ears down.  
  
"ITAAaAAIiIIiI!"  
  
"Gomen GOMEN gomen!"  
  
"Hah, you beetur luhrn how toh tahk kuhrectly," the old lady grumbled with an indistinguishable accent. [haha..sorry guys..i just had to add that part, cuz that's how my relatives sound like ;')] The lady walked along, hunched over cane, grumbling about the manners of the children today.  
  
"Look what you got is into Syaoran. Some old lady just yelled at us cuz of your dirty mouth."  
  
"You said 'ass wipe' too, you ass wipe. I wouldn't have said it if you didn't close the damn door on my finger," Syaoran said, cradling his poor index finger with his other hand, and rubbing his hurting ear against his shoulder.  
  
"HAHA, DAYUM, my bad."  
  
"Grrr..come on Eriol, let's just go. You sucha freak, sometimes I wonder about you."  
  
"Oh wow Syaoran, I'm flattered! You think about me? How sweet!"  
  
*THWACK*  
  
Syaoran and Eriol can be seen walking down the street, with Eriol rubbing the back of his head in pain. Neither of them noticed the girls gazing at them and their guys glaring.  
  
- - - -  
  
*Boba..i really don't knoe if this is all aaround the world, er the US, or just in Cali, or other states, but yah.Boba is little rice balls, usually brown, that is put inside a drink of any flavor. I call it sago, because theats what you say in the PI ;'). But yah..basically it can be a smoothie, a milkshake, milk teas, slushies, or just plain juice with little balls at the bottom of the cup that you can eat. Its good ..but some people don't like it. Haha..crazie..OoO..and they come in different colors with cute covers! Haha..if you know what im talkn bout, tell me what yer flavor iss ;')  
  
well yah..this is s-l-o-w-l-y turning into a story. I have something in mind, but if you people have an ideas you want me to write in, then feel free to tell me about it. Haha..sorry if I have typos er whatevers..im really out of it right now. o.O 


	4. The Start of 4 Years at TU

HI GUYS!!! Anyway..fanfiction.net has been being mean to me. I would upload a chapter, and then it wouldn't show up. I was I all..o.O;...right! haha. My dad's gunna teach me how to drive later! Whoo! THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! You guys are way great. Maraming salamat ho. Haha..im bustn out my tagalog skillz, you know. Anyway..I'm pretty sure Sakura has magic in this story..haha..uhm, lets say she already captured all the cards and Kero lives with Touya back in Tomoeda. Haha.. don't worry, Sakura and Syaoran will eventually meet..and I have the perfect idea how! Haha..it will be based on an experience I had..kinda makes you wonder huh?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, don't be jealous, but I own CCS, and Syaoran is my man sLave. *evil laughter*. haha..naw..i wish though.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The soft clicks of a computer keyboard filled the dark room. Gray-blue eyes scanned the screen of the computer, watching file after file pop up on the screen. The mysterious man leaned back against his black leather chair and scrolled down a window with a picture of a smiling young woman.  
  
"Ahh.Sakura Kinomoto..Born: April 1, 1982 of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto..raised in Tomoeda, Japan..", and the information just kept on coming.  
  
- - - - - Sakura & Tomoyo's- - - - - -  
  
*knock* *knock* knock*  
  
Rays of light filtered though the window, streaking down to a yawning and stretching Sakura. She grumbled and buried her head back into her pillow, pulling her pink and fluffy comforter over head. The night before was an adventure for Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
The two girls arrived at the Boba place called Boba Hut at around 8:30. It was "happy hour" and the girls bought their drinks, sitting on the plush orange and yellow easy chairs placed strategically around the music blaring drink shop. An American basketball game was being aired on the digital screen in the corner, and a bunch of guys were sitting around a watching, occasional, 'oohs', and cuss words drowning out the music in the background. After an intense game of Connect Four, Tomoyo and Sakura decided to go out and explore the city more. They ended up finding a huge mall, the time being around 9:30. Surprisingly, many stores were still open and lots of people were still shopping. After about two hours exploring the mall, the two headed home, exhausted.  
  
*knock*knock* knock*knock *knock* knock*knock *knock* knock*knock**knock* knock*knock *knock* knock*knock* *knock* knock*knock *knock* knock*knock*knock* knock*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The incessant knocking on the door was beginning to get to Sakura, so she grumpily dragged herself out of bed, bed head and all, and threw open the door with a harsh, "WHAT?! It's 8:30 in the freakn morning for kami's sake!"  
  
Sakura looked up at the sleep-disrupting villain, and a look of surprise, confusion, and drowsiness filled her sleepy eyes. Sakura grabbed the door and..  
  
*SLAM*..shut it in the person's face.  
  
"Sakura, come on! Open up!" came a muffled cry through the door, "I'm sorry! I was in such a rush that I forgot my keys! SaAakUuUurRrRaaAah!"  
  
'Grr..that Tomoyo' Sakura thought grumpily.  
  
'Sheesh, note to self: Sakura's not much of a morning person,' Tomoyo thought.  
  
Sakura threw open the door to a knocking Tomoyo. Both girls sweatdropped.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, it's 8 freakn 30 in the morning, what are you doing up so early, and without your keys, no less?"  
  
"Hohoho.I left my charger for my camera in the car, so I decided to go down and get it!" Tomoyo replied, proudly holding out her charger in her hands.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Sakura just dropped face down onto her bed, trying to ignore Tomoyo's blabbering about her wonderful camera and its features.  
  
- - - - - Syaoran & Eriols - - - - - -  
  
*snnnngggggaaak*  
  
"shuuuut uuup"  
  
*snnnngggggaaak*  
  
"shuuuuuuuuuut UuUuP"  
  
*snnnngggggaaak*  
  
"ERIOL"  
  
*snnnngggggaaak*  
  
"shut the hell up Eriol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*snnnngggggaaak*  
  
'My god, that Eriol snores like a constipated elephant,' Syaoran thought, pulling out his magic scrolls and encasing Eriol in a green sound proof bubble, elevated five feet above the ground. 'That should teach that ancestor of mine, ' Syaoran grinned evilly, turning on his side and pulling the comforter over his head to go back sleep.  
  
- - - - - Sakura & Tomoyo's - - - - - -  
  
Sakura head shot up from the bed, and Tomoyo abruptly stopped her chatter about her camera's special affects when she saw Sakura bolt up from her sleep. Sakura narrowed her eyes, looking all around the room for the source of magic she felt.  
  
'Okay, there is no denying that someone here has magic'  
  
"Sak-chan? Are you alright? You just shot up like a suicidal fish!! Is anything wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Ahh..no..its just that..gRr..nevermind, I'm just tired," Sakura answered, "but anyways, what's for breakfast? As long as I'm awake, I might as well eat.I'm starved! Wait..did you say 'suicidal fish?!" Sakura inquired, raising her perfectly formed eyebrow.  
  
"Haha, yes I did! Those crazy fish! They try to jump out of their bowls and everything! But anyways, hmm," Tomoyo thought, tapping her chin, "we could go down to The Eatery and catch some breakfast there. I think today is waffles," she offered.  
  
"Okay. Let me just get dressed. Is it cold outside?"  
  
"Surprisingly, its not. I'll meet you down there, kay? Just call me so I can meet you up at the Eatery."  
  
"Alright, I have your number in my cell."  
  
- - - - - Syaoran & Eriols - - - - - -  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
  
*THUMP*  
  
*snicker*  
  
"Ooowwwwww..."  
  
"That's what you get," snorted Syaoran. [a/n: geesh..what a meanie ;')]  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" rumbled Eriol.  
  
"Weelllll, there was that one time that you-"  
  
"OKAY, nevermind. Man, that hurt though."  
  
"Haha, sorry dude, but it was the only way to get you to shut up. You snore like a freakn constipated elephant!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Think whatever you like," Syaoran laughed, "but I'm hungry. Hurry up and get dressed. Lets go down to that one cafeteria food place thing..what that place called again?"  
  
"The Eatery?"  
  
"Yah yah..that place."  
  
"Alright, give me minute," Eriol said, pulling on a shirt.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sakura just finished dressing into a cute little, but not too little khaki skirt and a pink wife-beater type tank type. She had on her pink Pumas, and her hair was in a messy bun. She grabbed her purse and keys, and locked the door to her dorm. Walking past a dorm room, she heard a loud, 'thump', and she sweatdropped. 'Right..okay.' Sakura thought as she walked down the hall, on her way to the Eatery.  
  
Stepping out of the building, Sakura pulled out her cell, deciding phonne Tomoyo to tell her that she's on her way and that she can meet her there.  
  
*ring*ring*  
  
*Hello, Tomoyo here!*  
  
"Hi Tomoyo! It's Sakura! I'm on my way, meet me at the front kae?"  
  
*Alright, laters babe*  
  
"Haha, bye sweetie!" Sakura answered, ending the call. She wasn't looking where she was going and ended up running into man, while trying to put away her cell. "Ooof! Oh I'm sorry sir!" Sakura exclaimed, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Excuse me!" She flashed the guy with an apologetic smile and continued walking away.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura whirled around, and she found herself staring into the most unique pair of intense gray-blue eyes.  
  
"Hey! How did you know my name? Have I met you before? I'm sorry, I don't remember ever seeing you around."  
  
"Oh, you don't know, " the young man said, his demeanor teunging into a friendly one, "but I work over at the student registration office, and you were the last one I finished inspecting. Haha, sorry if I startled you, I just always remember a pretty face. By the way, the name is Taski [a/n: haha..sorry, he's from fushigi yugi, and I love him to death, but he's the only name I could think of ;')] and I'm a sophomore here at T.U."  
  
"OH! We'll hello Taski! I'm Kinomoto Sakura, haha..wait, you knew that already, and I'm a freshman..and wait, you probably already knew that also. Wow, sugoi! You're the first person I met here besides my roommate! "  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Hai! And you know what?!-" Sakura's cell phone went off, "wait, hold on, let me take this call."  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
*Sak! Where are you! Hurry up, we gotta run! I'm leaving in 1 minute if your not here!*  
  
"HOE! I forgot! Hai hai. I'll be there in.40 seconds, I swear!" Sakura told Tomoyo, already starting to head out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Taski, I gotta run. I'll talk to you some other time," she said, waving at him and breaking into a sprint.  
  
"Good bye, Card Mistress," he said, his eyes returning to the cold and evil glint they had before, "Your time will come." And with a smirk in her direction, he continued on his way.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"SAkuRA!!!!!!!! Where have you beeeeen? I've been waiting forever and freakn day for you!!" Tomoyo whined while standing in line for some good old Belgium waffles.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo," Sakura said, handing her friend a plate," but on the way here, I bumped into a guy, and he was prreeeetty cute, if I must say so myself."  
  
"Nani?! Woo Sakura, already getting admirers, huh? Haha, and classes don't start until tomorrow! Hohoho. Sakura, you're gunna be guy magnet! I'm gunna stick by you forever and ever!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, making Sakura blush.  
  
"To-mo-yo." Sakura complained, "not so loud! Besides, at first he sort of freaked me out because he knew my name and I didn't even tell him my name to begin with!"  
  
"OoOoOh, STALKER!"  
  
"Yah, but then he said he worked at the registration office and I was the last one he had to check. He was pretty nice, and cute! But he gave me only his first name, Taski. And he's a sophomore!"  
  
"Sakura! Going for older men! You go!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Sakura hit her friend on the shoulder, "Haha, shut up! I only met him today, plus I don't' know if I'll ever see him again, so nyaaaa!" she said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
The two continued on, making plans for they day, since it was, after all, the last day of for break for them. They were laughing at a bunch of slutty girls parading around the cafeteria, trying to get the attention of the guys.  
  
"Haha, oh my god! This is hilarious! Look at what the girl with red hair is wearing!"  
  
"Hahaha, whew..someone forgot to put on some clothes this morning!" Sakura said, loud enough for the group to hear them. The girls, if you could even call them that, narrowed their make up caked eyes at Tomoyo and Sakura. Sakura just smiled, stuffed her mouth with a bite of waffle, and waved at them, winking. Tomoyo was laughing ay Sakura's antics. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and found a place to sit, the group of girls still watching them.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were eating and talking and the two decided to go to the beach and tan. While making the plans, the group of girls approached the two.  
  
"Sak, sluts approaching from behind," Tomoyo said, lowering her voice.  
  
"Aww, damn. Wonder what they want?" Sakura aske, plastering a fake innocent look in her face.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, and was about to reply but was interrupted by someone.  
  
"Hey! You, with the pink tank top! Wanna start something?" The red head challenged chewing gum with exaggerated chomps. She was wearing a low low, LOW red v-neck mid-rift halter top, with super tight low riding black pants that made her ass look humongous. Four other girls were behind her, wearing just as much, or, in this case, as little clothes as the leader in front.  
  
"Uhhmmm," Sakura said thoughtfully, tapping her chin, "no, no, I don't believe I do wanna start anything. Well, nothing with you, anyway," she finished with a smirk.  
  
"What the hell? You know you're jealous cuz you don't got the body that we have," she said, her hand showing off her curves, "and y, I know you wanna steal are men. I know girls like you. Well, guess what? You'll never be like us, so I suggest you don't even attempt to try," she smirked back at Sakura. "The name's Pho Xuan, and I suggest you stay out of our way, child."  
  
Sakura laughed, which seemingly insulted Xuan & Company.  
  
"Well, Ms. Pho, I don't every believe I said I wanted any of your 'men', nor do I remember ever saying I wanted to be one of you hos."  
  
This made Xuan seethe with angry, her fists clenching at her sides, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Alright. I have had enough of you, bitch!" she yelled, swinging her fist at Sakura's face.  
  
By now, the whole assembly was staring at the two, and some guys yelled out, "CATFIGHT!"  
  
The two began openly cussing each other out, Xuan throwing unsuccessful punches, and Sakura blocking each messy attack.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I can't believe you got us lost. I though you knew where The Eatery was," Syaoran said.  
  
"Hey! I'm new here, you can't blame me," Eriol defended, pushing the glass door open to the cafeteria.  
  
"Uhh..okae..why is everyone looking over at that side?" Syaoran asked aloud.  
  
"Some girl is going up against the EOs!" someone in the crowd answered him.  
  
"What's the EOs?" Eriol asked a bystander.  
  
"Not what, who. It stands for Easy Ones, headed by the one and only Pho Xuan. You're freshmen, huh?"  
  
"Yup, thanks" Syaoran and Eriol replied, pushing through the crowd to get a look at the action. The two finally got up to the front, seeing five scantily clad girls on one side of a table, and two respectably dressed females on the other, the auburn one yelling at the red-head, and the dark- haired one behind the auburn one cussing out the four girls behind Xuan.  
  
'She looks familiar.. and..she has an aura?!?!?"  
  
"Eriol, do you feel that?!" Syaoran asken in disbelief, "this girl is STRONG, and angry!"  
  
"Yeah..but who is she???"  
  
The two were interrupted by a loud scream.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME FRIEND A BTICH, YOU BITCH!" the brown-haired one snickered, looking at the now soaked Xuan. "If you didn't try to punch my fuckin lights out, she probably wouldn't have done that!"  
  
The two guys saw the dark-haired one standing with a pitcher of water in her hand, with a look of shock on her face. "Ooooh my god.I did not just do that, right Sak? Oh my GOD," then, instead of bursting into tears like the crowd thought, she started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me! YOU HAVEN'T! You better watch your back girl! I'm onto you!" And those were Xuan's parting words, as she stormed out, her posse scampering at her heals.  
  
A few people started clapping at the two, had others just had wide smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
"Congratulations girls, you were the first official people to stand up against the EO's." Someone said from the crowd.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol watched the two as they waved, blushed and sank down into their seats.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Eriol said  
  
"Yah.." Syaoran said, still not able to shake the feeling off that he knew that girls with the golden-brown hair.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh my GOD Tomoyo, what just happened?"  
  
"I have no clue, but I'm pretty sure we just made out first year a whole lot more interesting."  
  
"Are you still hungry? I sorta wanna get out of here now after what just happened."  
  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement. The two grabbed their purses and made their way out. A couple of people said bye to them and others waved.  
  
"That was too weird Tomoyo! I don't know what happened!" Sakura burst, once they got outside. "Those sluts just pissed me off like no other! I don't usually go off like that! But she said I was jealous!!!! That made me sOoOO mad!!"  
  
"Haha, yeah, and then she called you a bitch, and hey, what's a girl supposed to do? Just watch her friend being called I bitch? I think not!" Tomoyo laughed. "But seriously, I don't know what got into me either! I rarely ever get angry!. That was the first time I ever acted out!"  
  
"Now I know that we are going to be friends for a long time," Sakura laughed, emphasizing the word 'long'.  
  
"Haha, too late to turn back Kinomoto Sakura, I'm stuck with you for the rest of your life!"  
  
"You know it! And you better believe it!" Sakura laughed, linking arms with Tomoyo as they energetically bounce all the way back to their dorm to grab their bathing suits.  
  
At the dorm, the two put on their bathing suits under their clothes, grabbed some extra clothes for later, and were on their way.  
  
Sakura's bathing suit was white, with a bikini bottom and a halter top that tied with string at the back. It was long enough to cover up her chest, but short enough to show off her flat tummy. Tomoyo's was a light gray colored bikini top and short shorts as the bottom. The two threw on sunglasses that matched their clothes and were on their way to the parking garage. On their way down the hall, they passed by two tall and absolutely gorgeous guys and nearly swooned. Luckily for them, the sunglasses were covering their ogling eyes.  
  
'Damn! They SEXY!' is what ran through Sakura and Tomoyo's mind as they passed the two.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'HOT DAMN! I LIKE!' is what ran through Syaoran and Eriol's mind. They just passed two girls who were sexy sexy like hell, and appeared to be on their way to the beach. Syaoran could see one of the girl's bikini bottom poking up under from her skirt.  
  
"Hey, they were hot."  
  
"Yes Syaoran, they were hot."  
  
Syaoran looked back and snuck a look at the two girls who were now talking animatedly to each other, when something struck him.  
  
"Eriol! Isn't that the one with the aura?? The one we saw at The Eatery??"  
  
Eriol spinned around, looking closely at them. "YAH! Those are the same two!"  
  
Just then, the elevator dinged, and the girls stepped inside, leaving the two gaping guys in the hallway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Taski watched the two girls exit the building, an evil smile forming on his lips as plan of destruction ran through his head. 'Now where do I begin? This is going to very interesting, and after this, I will have what I've been waiting for. Finally, after 3000 years, Clow Reed will be sorry he ever crossed my path' Taski laughed, an eerie, empty laugh. 'I will have the cards at my side.'  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hi again. Well, I finished this chapter..its my longest! Well anyway. I don't have the internet anymore ;'( . and I don't knoe when im gunna get it back. *cries* plus, my moms being a gRr and im grounded..again. I'll try uploading this at school..haha, if its possible. Sorry for the delay. ;'(. Dayum..i wanna go online!!!!!! WAAHH!  
  
Oh yea, and about the Taski thing, sorry guys! I couldn't think of a good name..haha and I remember Taski from Fushigi Yugi, and he's one of my FAVORITE characters, and the name sounded bold, so yah. Don't hate! Oh, and if there is anyone name XUAN out there, I'm sorry! Xuan's are cool! Haha..i know a girl named Xuan and she's super nice.! 


	5. And they finally meetsorta

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!! DID YEH MISS ME? *grumbled responses* NO?!? Haha, oh well, who cares! I'm back anyway, so suck it! Haha, imma get myself in trouble one of these days..I'm always saying unnecessarily bitchy comments to people I barely know. o.O..its not my fault! I'm so used to people being used to my vulgar ways. Yes, I realize I do cuss a lot..well..maybe more than a lot. Old habits die hard. Sorries guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Syaoran is still my man slave and none of you can do anything about it! ;')  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo, there is no sunshine you dolt. It's 7 in the morning," Sakura groaned into her pillow.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a weenie! C'mon! It's the first day of classes! Rise and shine sleepyhead! You don't wanna be late, do you?" Tomoyo said, throwing open the curtain to the sun's bright morning rays. Tomoyo then jumped to the foot of Sakura's bed and yanked the comforter from Sakura's grasp, causing her to shiver and scrunch up into a ball with a moan.  
  
"You're horrible."  
  
"I know, and that's why you love me."  
  
"I wouldn't say love," Sakura muttered as she lugged herself out of bed. "Thanks for the wake up call though," she said over her shoulder as she grabbed her robe and headed out towards the bathroom.  
  
"Anytime sweetie. And I mean anytime!" Tomoyo said, pulling some clothes from her closet.  
  
Sakura only grunted in reply.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Sakura emerges from the bathroom in her fluffy pink robe with her hair wrapped in a yellow towel, looking refreshed. Tomoyo was sitting on her bed, drying her long purple tresses.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, is that you real hair color Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Yup! Weird, huh? It's beyond me how the color ended up like this," she responded with a shrug as she fluffed out her locks. Sakura was currently pulling out outfits randomly.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear," Sakura mumbled to herself," I have to make a good impression, ne Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo hummed in agreement, trying to untangle her brush from her hair.  
  
Sakura decided on a pair of blue jeans, a form fitting black shirt and her black low Converse Chuck's for her shoes. She then took her hair out of the towel wrap and began brushing it dry. Once it became a little damp, she grabbed a pair of black and white chopsticks and put her hair up into a messy and yet elegant knot, with some strands of her long bangs falling stubbornly back down to her face. Tomoyo had finished curling the ends of her hair and the two nodded in approval at their taste in clothing. Tomoyo was wearing her hair down and curled at the bottom, a khaki knee length skirt and a lilac tank top. The two grabbed their schedules and headed out.  
  
"What's your first class?" Tomoyo asked as they stepped into the lobby.  
  
"Uhhmm. English. I'm hoping the end of this year I become fluent!"  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard, I mean, geez, you are in the advanced class already! I can barely understand the language!" Tomoyo said, making a face of humorous digust because of the language.  
  
Sakura laughed and asked what her first class was, which happened to be Calculus. It was Sakura's turn to make a face of disgust.  
  
"Ahh! Numbers confuse me! I can never get the feel of it! Thank kami for calculators is all I have to say. Well, I better get going. I'm free all day after this class," Sakura grinned, "I only have one class today! Wanna go out for lunch?"  
  
"You lucky dog! I have a class at 10:45 after this, and another at 2:05. Sorry Sakura, I'll call you between classes though, maybe we could catch up later. I'm jealous, how on earth did you manage to get only one class on Mondays!"  
  
"Magic," Sakura smiled cheekily as she headed in the direction of her class. "Bye Tomoyo dear!"  
  
"Ja Sakura! Try to stay out of trouble!" Tomoyo yell at her retreating back, getting a salute from Sakura. Tomoyo laughed and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sakura entered her English class and looked around, a mixture of English and Japanese filled the room. She scanned the room hopefully, looking for a friendly face to introduce herself to. Everyone in the room seemed to be sophomores or juniors in college, already in their little cliques, waiting for the teacher. In the back-right corner, she saw a handsome young man sitting quietly, staring out the window, and he appeared to be ready to drop into slumber any minute now. Figuring that he was probably the friendliest looking person in her class, she approached him, unaware of the stares the other students gave her as she walked through the classroom.  
  
"Konnichiwa! May I sit here?" Sakura asked, standing at the side of his desk. The young man continued to stare out the window, unaware or Sakura's presence. Sakura sweatdropped, and tried again, clearing her throat. "Uhm, Konnichiwa! Is this seat taken?" The young man looked startled and looked up.  
  
"Oh! Gomen ne! No, this seat isn't taken, have a seat."  
  
Sakura flashed him a grateful smile. "Thanks! My name is Kinimoto Sakura, and I'm a freshman here. You looked sort of lonely sitting here by yourself." 'Wow, this guys is really HOT!' Sakura thought. 'Tomoyo's gonna have a field day when she finds out!'  
  
"Ohayo Kinomoto-san, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I just transferred here from Hong Kong myself, and I'm also a freshman. Kinomoto-san, your name sound familiar and it seems as if I have met you somewhere. Wonder why.." Eriol pondered.  
  
Suddenly, both their minds clicked in recognition.  
  
"You're the girl that-"  
  
"Hey, don't you live-"  
  
The two laughed at each other, and Sakura signaled for him to continue what he was saying.  
  
"Aren't you the girl who stood up against that group of rowdy juniors at The Eatery?"  
  
Sakura grimaced. "Yup, yup, that would be me. Hey, wait a minute.did you say they were JUNIORS?!?" Sakura gasped in disbelief. It was extremely comforting for her to know that people now knew her as 'the girl at The Eatery' and even more comforting to know that she insulted a potentially popular group of juniors. 'Oh the horror' Sakura thought in dismay, 'and I'm only an underclassman.'  
  
"Yah there? You're sorta spacing out on me," Eriol said, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality, deciding to push her worries back until after class. "Oh yes, I'm fine Hiiragizawa-san, I'm just thinking."  
  
"Call me Eriol," se said, putting out his hand.  
  
"In that case, call me Sakura," Sakura said, shaking his large hand. "Oh yeah, I think I know where I've seen you! You live on my floor , huh? My friend Tomoyo and I live there, and I'm pretty sure we passed you the other day in the hall. It's either that or I'm seeing things," she laughed.  
  
"Haha, that was you, wasn't it? Cool. We live on the same floor! Now I can bum english notes from you since I absolutely suck in this language!"  
  
"Well, you're in luck, because this happens to be one of my favorite languages in the whole world. Oh look, here comes the teacher Eriol-kun!"  
  
The professor walked though the door, and the class quieted down. Professor Wilky was his name, and the moment his name was said, muffled giggles were heard all around the room, Sakura and Eriol were no exception. Eriol scribbled something on a piece of paper, tore it off, and passed it to Sakura.  
  
-Wanna grab something to eat after this? We only have 90 more minutes to go before this class is over, plus my next class doesn't start until 11:30. You game?-  
  
Sakura read his message and smiled. She wrote back:  
  
-Eriol-kun, I never expected you to be the note passing, feminine type. I'm impressed! Can I ask my roommate to tag along? I promised I'd call her between her classes, you wouldn't mind would you?-  
  
Taking another piece of paper, Eriol replied:  
  
-Har har, I'll have you know I enjoy distancing myself from my feminine side. Your roommate wouldn't happen to be a gorgeous young lady with almost purple hair, would she? I would ask my dick for a roommate but I think he has a class directly after his first class.-  
  
-Yes, that would be Tomoyo. Sucks for your roommate! I don't have any classes at all today after this! So Starbucks sounds okay after this?-  
  
Eriol nodded in agreement, and the two turned their attention back to the wonders of past, present, and future tenses of English verbs. Oh the joy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
On the other side of campus, Tomoyo was seated at her desk, drawing little pictures on her calculus notebook when the door to the classroom opened and there walked in that Xuan girl and another one of her friends. Tomoyo sank deeper into her seat, pulling out her cell phone as a distraction. 'Hopefully she won't see me' Tomoyo thought as she turned off the sound of her cell. Luckily for her, Xuan was too absorbed in telling her friend a story about the rude lady who did her nails last night. Xuan picked a seat in front of Tomoyo, and Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. 'Now, if only Sak- chan was in this class' Tomoyo though with a smile.  
  
'Only 3 more minutes until class. What to do, what to do,' Tomoyo thought to herself, deciding to text Sakura to see how she was doing. She was so absorbed in her text that she didn't realize the professor that walked in, giving instructions. She also didn't realize the figure that snuck into class 5 minutes late that took the seat right next to her. Finally looking up from her text, her eyes met with an amused pair of amber eyes attached to an attractive young male sitting next to her.  
  
"Li Syaoran, nice to meet you," they guy said quietly, putting out his hand.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo, same to you," she replied.  
  
"Aren't you the girl who poured water on the one chick sitting right there?" Syaoran asked, pointing at Xuan.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Yah, that was me."  
  
"I have a feeling we're going to be wonderful buddies," Syaoran laughed, "I like you and your friend's style. I honor you with my utmost respect," he said, comically nodding his head up and down. 'She also knows that one girl with the aura...' he thought.  
  
Tomoyo was about to reply when the professor appeared out of no where, clearing his throat right in front of the two, startling Tomoyo.  
  
"Gomen sensei," the two chorused, and the sensei only glared and waddled off, causing the two to stifle their laughs after Syaoran muttered a not so nice comment about their duck-ish looking teacher.  
  
Xuan choose that moment to look back, and her make-up crusted face scrunched up her eyes narrowed in recognition of Tomoyo. Tomoyo let out a small yelp when there eyes made contact. Xuan, noticing the handsome Syaoran sitting next to her, instantly changed her terrifying facial expression and began batting her eyelashes continuously in attempt to flirt.  
  
"I think one of her face lashes just fell into her eye," Syaoran whispered to Tomoyo, who was currently trying her absolute hardest to keep the laugh in her.  
  
'Sakura's gunna have a field day! This guy is hOt..and funny!'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"FINALLY," Eriol somewhat roared, standing up and stretching his arms, "it's over! Let's go Sakura dear, caffeine awaits us," he coaxed, pulling her up by the arms onto her feet.  
  
Sakura barely had time to grab her bag and book before she was dragged out of the classroom. She laughed at the young man's energy, and then realized what a height difference the two had.  
  
"Gosh Eriol-kun, you hecka tall!" Sakura marveled, looking up at him on the way to the coffeeshop.  
  
"Gee golly Sakura, you're super small!" Eriol laughed, patting her head, "what are you, 4'11?"  
  
Sakura swatted his hand away and laughed, "I'll have you know I am 5'2, thanks so much. What about you Mister Tall Guy, how tall are you?"  
  
"I, my dear, stand at a masculine 6'1," he replied with a pose full of pride.  
  
"Haha, masculine my ass!" Sakura replied.  
  
"OUCH, that hurt, although I must disagree. Your ass doesn't look masculine in any way," he said with a chuckle, "but don't worry, I'm changing the subject right now."  
  
"You better be you big bully," she said, playfully shoving him into the street. She was rewarded with a nudge from Eriol, and she went flying right into a nearby pedestrian.  
  
"OH, I'm so sorry sir!" Sakura apologized, offering to help up the poor bystander she knocked down.  
  
"Ahh, Sakura Kinomoto, we meet again," the guy responded, taking her offered hands and standing up.  
  
"Hi there Tasuki! Sorry about that, my friend here is a little violent," she said, shooting a playful glare in Eriol's direction. Eriol only shrugged and grinned, hiding what he was really feeling in the inside.  
  
"Tasuki Yumori."  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol." The two sized each other up, both looking like they distrusted each other immediately.  
  
'This guy,' Eriol thought, 'I don't trust him. It seems as if he is holding back a dark aura, and that could mean only one thing. I do believe this guy is evil,' the thought made Eriol frowns deeper.  
  
Sakura on the other hand, while on the outside looking completely oblivious actually was thinking something along the line of what Eriol was thinking. 'I better steer clear of this guy, I felt his aura stronger now than I did the other day. Something must be up. What's up with Eriol?!' she thought, 'he looks like an overprotective dad!'  
  
Tasuki watched the two with interest. 'So, they sense my aura, that just makes things a whole lot more appealing . "It was nice meeting you Hiiragizawa-san, but I have to go now. Ja ne!" and with that, Tasuki was gone.  
  
"Well, he's a nice boy, don't you think Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Oh yes, absolutely," he replied, and if Sakura didn't know any better, she could have sworn she heard the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Anyway, back to Starbucks! In the mood for a caramel frappuccino [a/n: did I spell that right?] mounted with whipped cream. What about you?" Sakura asked, trying to lighten the sudden edgy mood.  
  
"I'm feeling a mocha frapp. C'mon my vertically challenged friend, I have a class in an hour and I need to go back to the dorm to pick up my books! Hustle!"  
  
"Haha, you know, normally I wouldn't let someone I just met 2 hours ago push me around," Sakura mused out loud.  
  
"I guess I'm just special, huh? It's okay, I know a lot of girls are easily drawn in by my good looks and charms," Eriol playfully gloated.  
  
"Good looks and charms my toosh," Sakura laughed, pushing open the doors to the world renowned. The two ordered their drinks, and then engaged in a heated debate over the U.S. and the pros of cons of them going into war. The debate ended with Sakura throwing her hands above her head in exasperation, wondering why she can't see the perspective of war like Eriol did.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back on campus, Tomoyo and Syaoran just said there good byes, both heading in their separate directions. Tomoyo was smiling at her parting words, feeling sorry for Syaoran as the seconds ticked by.  
  
"Bye calculus friend! Until next time? Or I should say, until I see you in the hall with your hot friend? Not that you're not hot though!" Syaoran said, trying to cover up his blunder.  
  
"Haha, you're such a dork! Well, have fun with your little fan club; I think I see them hiding behind that pillar over there, waiting for you to pass. You wouldn't want to keep them waiting, now would you?" Tomoyo said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh the agony!" and with that, they parted.  
  
Looking behind her shoulder, she saw her calculus friend being attacked by one slutty Xuan and an equally slutty Xuan friend. She laughed as she saw Syaoran's retreating back slouch noticeably as the two girls harassed him all the way to his next class. 'Poor guy, but hey, he was hot!' she thought to herself, pulling out her cell. 'I wonder what my friend Sakura is up to.'  
  
*ring*ring*  
  
*Moshi moshi, Kinomoto Sakura's phone, how may a please you this morning* a deep manly voice answered, startling Tomoyo, almost causing her to drop the phone.  
  
"Whoa, that was unexpected. Who are you?!" Tomoyo finally managed spit out.  
  
A deep chuckle was heard as Tomoyo heard Sakura yelling in the background. *Tomoyo-chan? Is that you? Gomen ne! I met this big huge donkey in my English class* Sakura spoke happily into the phone *and I think you'd like him Tomoyo dear, he seems like your type* she added, lowering her voice to add effect.  
  
"Hohoho, Sak-chan! You're a quick one!" Tomoyo laughed, "So, is he hot?!?!"  
  
*OH MY GOODNESS! You'll see! By the way he looks and acts, I know you two will hit it off like BAM! Cupid Sakura is on the job!* Sakura laughed through the phone.  
  
"Right dear, whatever you say. So where are you?"  
  
*I'm on my way back to the dorm, he live in the same floor as we do, too!*  
  
"That's nice. Well, the professor just walked into my Health lecture, I'll talk to you later, yah?"  
  
*Of course! Have fUuUuUuUuUuNn!* came Sakura's genki reply.  
  
"Uh huh, and you have fun with your little boy toy."  
  
*No dear, that's your job, not mine* and with that the conversation ended.  
  
'Oh that Sakura-chan' Tomoyo thought, 'he better be cute!! Oh, I forgot to tell her about Syaoran-kun! She probably would've loved him!' With a sigh she then she turned back to her fun health lecture.  
  
[a/n: haha..Tomoyo! she *forgot* to tell Sakura about Syaoran ..buahaha]  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Eriol and Sakura finally made it to the dorm, surprised to find out that they lived right next door to each other. They said their goodbyes and Eriol was on his way to his second to last class of the day.  
  
'Eriol is such a nice guy! Kind of reminds me if a less over-protective Touya! Haha, I'll be damned if he starts interrogating my dates.' Sakura sighed,' but if he were to interrogate my dates, I first need to find one.' She walked up to her desk with all her pictures, a sudden wave of homesickness coming over her.  
  
'I wonder how Chiharu, Takashi and Rika are doing', she thought, picking up the picture. 'even more, I wonder how things are going with my Syaoran- kun', she thought sadly, setting down the picture of her friends and picking up the picture of Syaoran, Kero and her. 'Will you ever come back to me? I miss you..' she thought, setting down the picture.  
  
'Enough of these sad thoughts,' she told herself, 'I think I need a nap.' Sakura kicked off her shoes and jumped into her bed, fully clothed and everything. 'Screw it, I'm freakn tired!' And with that, Sakura drifted off into slumber.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Two hours later, Syaoran trudged back to his dorm, completely worn out. 'Who knew these girls in Japan could be so clingy! And I thought Hong Kong was bad! All I need is a nice long nap. Thank kami I have no more classes.'  
  
He unlocked his door, threw down his stuff and plopped onto his bed, ready for a nap. No sooner had he fell onto his bed and closed his eyes, a loud scream pierced the air, coming from the room next him. "What the hell??" he said, darting up, following the scream. He heard a female go, "Oh my GOD! GET AWAY!" outside the dorm he was standing in front, and yanked open the door with hesitation. The sight that met him was not what he expected.  
  
A beautiful young woman was backed up onto the corner of her bed and her wall, her knees up to her chest, trying to avoid an small evil creature approaching her, all the while whimpering ."Oh my god, oh my god oh my god, OH MY GOD..GET OFfFFFFF! I'm gunna cRy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked, then jumped up on her bed as the creature advanced upon her. That's when she heard a low chuckle coming from the door.  
  
"Help me!" she squeaked.  
  
The handsome young man with amber eyes and hair chuckled at the girl's predicament, strode over to her bed, reaching for a Kleenex and picked up.  
  
"It's only a spider," the guy chuckled, holding up the Kleenex to the beautiful girl. He was fully prepared to smash it when she shrieked.  
  
"Noo!! Don't kill it!! What did it do to you?!"  
  
Syaoran fell anime style and sweatdropped. "Well what the hell did you want me to do with it?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Here," she said, "let it go out the window!"  
  
With that, they guy walked up to the window, opened it, and let it go. While closing the window, he looked at the pictures on her desk, his eyes catching a photo in one of the frames. 'No..' he thought.  
  
Sakura on the other hand, was still standing on her bed, her heart beating rapidly [not because of the spider!]. 'It can't be..' she thought, staring at the back of man before her. 'This can't be, I'm only dreaming. This can't be Syaoran Li, that's just wishful thinking, Sakura. Snap out of it!' she told herself, but her heart wouldn't stop fluttering.  
  
The handsome guy then turned around to meet emerald eyes, and choked out, "Sakura?!'  
  
She gasped and her eyes widened hearing her name come out of his mouth, and then she felt tears moisten her eyes in recognition. "Syaoran.." she whispered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - BUahahah! You love me don't you? Haha..well..review me friends! Don't keep me waiting! Haha..j.k..you don't HAVE to review, but I would greatly appreciate it if you did! ;') At least I made them meet in this chapter! oOoo.duncha just looooooove me?  
  
qu0te of the day: "The more you complain, the longer God lets you live." Buhahaha..funny stuff! REVIEW! Oh, ND THANK YOU TO ME OTHER REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ARE SUPER FUNTABULOUS!  
  
Sorry for the typos too..anyone wanna be my editor? I'll be your best friend if you do!! E-mail me! c0nfuzzled_pnai@hotmail.com  
  
hehe..Oo..and im starting a new story..read my bio to see what its about! Im still writing the first chapter though ;')  
  
Bye! Ja ne! Sige na! Adios! Zai jian! Au revoir! Haha..look! I'm multi- lingual! You're jealous! ;') 


	6. Hey!

Uhh..i don't knoe what happened..lets try this again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
il0verice + reviewers = one very happy girl *smyLes*  
  
haha..you guys are the greatest! *sniffle* it brings tears to my eyes. Ooh, and guess wut? I also got myself an editor. *sticks out tongue* NYAA! Yer jealous. Hopefully she'll stick with me. o.O  
  
Disclaimer: *tear* Syaoran escaped through the Japanese underground railroad of run away anime man slaves. Darn..that was the third man slave a lost this year..first Mamoru, then Tamahome..now Syaoran? What's the world coming to?!  
  
//Author: il0verice..if you wanna know my name then e-mail me *grins*  
||Editor: hey minna-san! I'm known as da editor (u know, da person hu checks and corrects ne errors she finds?) and aka Mei Yen (and in my spare time I like to enjoy annoyin da author. Muahahah!). now wat r u still doin reading bout me? Read da story! (and review plz! Make il0verice happy! =) ENJOY! ^-^;;  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
'Oh God, last class of the day. I can do this. Oh geez, first day of college and I'm already complaining,' Tomoyo thought to herself, dragging her carcass across campus. 'It doesn't help that fact that all my classes are on the absolute opposite ends of campus,' she grumbled.  
  
It was 1:58, and Tomoyo had exactly 7 minutes to hustle her ass up in order to not be late for class. After her second class, Tomoyo had some spare time to grab a bite to eat, so she went to a little fast food place on campus. She ordered an American hamburger with fries, and a cup of orange soda. [a/n: mMm..orange soda] Finding a seat, she wrestled with the ketchup packet, in which she successfully opened it, but without first squirting a beautiful line of red paste across her lilac top. To add to her newly aquired bit of decoration to her shirt, she also ended up with a sprinkle of orange dots on her white skirt, caused by the sudden jumping activity of her straw, which she unintentionally hit, that caused it to spew drops of soda onto her white skirt.  
  
In short, our friend Tomoyo was having a bad day. Her newly acquire stains to her outfit didn't help much either.  
  
Tomoyo arrived at the engineering lecture hall, fully prepared to take a little snooze in the blue cushioned seats of the auditorium. She tripped up the stairs and plunked into an empty squishy seat near the back of the hall, not seeing the person sitting two seats down. In fact, she didn't even know he was there until he leaned over and said something.  
  
"I like your shirt," the guy complimented with a knowing smile, "it kind of matches mine," he grinned, pulling at his stained shirt front.  
  
Tomoyo laughed at the guy leaning next to her. "Did you have a run in with an indestructible ketchup package?" she question, raising one of her eyebrows.  
  
"Close," he chuckle, "the teriyaki sauce decided it didn't like the way I was handling it," the guys explained. "The name's Hiiragizawa Eriol. What might a beautiful woman like you be named?"  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo, pleased to meet you," she answered with a blush. 'Oh gosh, this guy is really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really HOT!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo," Eriol repeated, "you wouldn't happen to be the friend of Sakura-san whom I talked to on the phone today, would you?"  
  
She laughed. "That was you!? What a small world! What are the possibilities of the two of us meeting like this," Tomoyo exclaimed shaking her head in merry disbelief.  
  
"A small world it is, indeed. Nice skirt by the way," Eriol responded, finally taking a full look at the good-looking lady beside him. 'This girl is hot!'  
  
Little did he know, Tomoyo was thinking the same thing about him. 'If this is Sakura's friend, she was right..he IS hot!'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
[a/n: gross..there was just a tiny fly on my screen and a smashed it..yuuuuuck]  
  
The air was thick with suspense. Neither of the two occupants dared to take breath. The two remained staring straight into one another's eyes, not breaking eye contact, not wanting to or able to break it.  
  
Blinking back tears, straightening up her shoulders, and standing tall (which was quite a difficult task since the dorm beds were extra squishy, and could easily swallow Sakura up in a split second), she tried to look as respectable as a nineteen year old freshman who just woke up from a nap because of a huge evil spider, with hair falling out of its chopsticks and standing on a bed with pink pillows and blankets everywhere around her. Oh yes, Sakura looked extremely respectable, no doubt about it.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand couldn't manage to pick his jaw up from the ground. 'Oh my god. Sakura. It's her, it's really her. This isn't a dream, I swear to god, this better not be a dream.' At that very moment, he felt a wave of emotions wash over him.  
  
He remembered how much he missed her over the past years, sad at the fact that he missed out on so much that went on in her life when he left, angry at himself (and his clan) for neglecting her the way he did, happy that he finally got to see her after so long, and most of all surprised.  
  
Two unexpected emotions also hit him. One, he was in awe at how beautiful his best friend had become, and could barely keep his eyes off of her. And two, a pang of jealously got him right where it hurt. He could only imagine all the guys that she had been with, and he hated himself for not being one of them.  
  
Sakura, still standing on the bed, couldn't take the silence as she watched a mess of emotions flash through her childhood best friend's eyes. Without a second thought, she launched herself off her bed and jumped into his arms.  
  
Syaoran barely had enough time to react, catching her and smothering her in huge, warm and well awaited for embrace. He looked down at the angel he held in his arms, her face buried in his shirt and her arms tightly gripping him to her. It was then did he realize she was trembling, and silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. His heart broke instantly at the sight.  
  
"Syaoran?" she sniffled into his shirt.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Is it really you?" she asked, raising her eyes up to meet his. Through her own teary eyes, she was surprised and slightly taken aback at the intensity she saw in his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Hai Sakura, it's me," he said, gazing down into her teary jade eyes.  
  
"You're not going to leave me again, are you?" Sakura whispered softly, clutching at his shirt. Syaoran stiffened at the question, tightening his hold on her. She looked so fragile and lost.  
  
"I will never leave you, Sakura, never again. I promise you," he said softly, his voice thick with emotion and sincerity.  
  
With that, Sakura crumbled and broke out into tears. Tears she told herself years ago she would never shed again. And all Syaoran could do was hold the sobbing girl, and try to hush her tears. [a/n: can you hush tears? ..ahah..i killd the moments..sorry]  
  
"I missed you," Syaoran mumbled into her silky hair, pulling out her falling chopsticks, not being able to resist the urge of running his fingers through them.  
  
They to stood in their embrace for what felt like hours to them, neither of them really minding. During this moment, Sakura had time to calm herself and think about everything that had to with Syaoran. She felt extremely blessed to have him back in her life, and she kept thinking how great it was to have him back.  
  
'Wait a second,' she though to herself, 'this isn't right.' She dried her eyes and pulled away from his embrace, staring openly at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran began to squirm after a while, being watched intently by Sakura. He didn't know what was running through her mind, her beautiful eyes just stared at him, with a look he couldn't quite understand. Was she happy? Sad? Angry? Bitter? Excited?  
  
Suddenly, he felt himself being shoved backwards by the shoulders. He was so shocked at the sudden action, he barely managed to keep himself up and standing. 'What.?' he thought. He looked down at Sakura, clearly confused at her sudden change in emotions.  
  
Syaoran gulped. Oh boy, was he in for it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
[Back in Tomoeda]  
  
"Touya-san! How have you been bro?!"  
  
Touya's eyes widened, and then narrowed at the new comer.  
  
"What the hell are you doing back here? I thought I got rid of you a couple months back."  
  
"Oh, you're such a laugh Touya-san! "  
  
Touya cracked a grin at his cousin Kian. The two were inseparable as youngsters, always getting into trouble. Kian was his dad's [Fijitaka] brother's son, and the once lived next door to each other in Tomoeda, until the family moved out to Osaka.  
  
"Long time no see cousin! How's the family? Where's you're daughter?"  
  
"It's only been 3 months Touya, remember?" Kian laughed," and my family is doing wonderful. Little Mai-chan is still in the car. She fell asleep on the way here."  
  
"Hi Touya-san!" Yoko Kinomoto greeted her brother-in-law.  
  
"Konnichiwa Yoko-san! Whoa! Getting a little big there, aren't we?" Touya laughed, making the young couple blush.  
  
"Ehehehe..yep. Yoko's expecting!...if you haven't already noticed," Kian said, pointing at her growing stomach. Just then, a cry interrupted the three. Kian rushed towards the car, towards a crying 2 year old Mai.  
  
"Aww..Mai-chan! Do you remember your uncle Touya?" Touya asked the child as she approached, latched around her dad's neck. The kid looked up at Touya with her innocent brown eyes and chubby cheeks, her dark chocollate hair up in two adorable buns at the side of her head. She squealed in delight and reached over to fasten herself around Touya's neck, her favorite uncle. The adults laughed at the sweet little toddler.  
  
"So Kian, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Touya asked, flinching as Mai pulled at his dark hair.  
  
"Well, we decided to drop by for a visit, since Yoko's pregnant. We're not going to travel much until the baby is born, yenno?"  
  
"Ahh, I see. So how far along are you?"  
  
"7 months!" the two replied happily.  
  
"Seven months!!? But you guys were just here barely four months ago! How come you didn't tell me!?" Touya asked, feigning hurt.  
  
"Uhm..surprise?" Kian laughed, "sorry about that Touya. I guess we didn't want the whole world to know about it just yet."  
  
"Cool. So how long you staying?" Mai was now pulling at his eyelids and cheeks.  
  
"One week at the max. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Of course not. The house is kinda boring now that Sakura is off."  
  
[I know that part was kinda random, but you'll see what I have planned for later! ;') ]  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
"HOW COME YOU NEVER CALLED?!?!?!?!?!?" Sakura hollered out at the top of her lungs.  
  
Syaoran winced. Yep, her vocals had definitely grown along with her body; she definitely got louder than when they were young.  
  
"I WAITED MONTH AFTER MONTH AFTER FUCKING MONTH FOR YOU TO AT LEAST WRITE OR E-MAIL, OR CALL, SEND A DAMN MESSAGE, OR A SHITTY POSTCARD, OR JUST COME AND FUCKING VISIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU THINK NONE OF GAVE A SHINING SHIT ABOUT YOU?!?!?! GAH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!!!!"  
  
'She knows how to cuss,' Syaoran thought. 'Hehehe, never think I'd see the day when little Sakura would loose her head.'  
  
"WHAT IN THE /iHELL/i ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?!" Sakura screeched, ready to knock some sense into her so called 'best friend'. How in the world could he think that he could just show up one day in her life without so much as a postcard or e-mail?!  
  
Sakura began to inch closer towards Syaoran, her hands set as if she were ready to strangle the living daylights out of him. He began to back up, a nervous chuckle escaping from his lips.  
  
"Now Sakura, let me explain.." he began uncertainly. Why in the world did she keep advancing forward? Syaoran was really starting to panic. He then realized her nicely done French manicured nails. He figured that if it was just as bad as his sisters' nails when he was younger, he better look out. Those things HURT.  
  
Sakura was still making her way to Syaoran, with fire in her emerald eyes. He gulped, and was fully prepared to make a dash for the door when she suddenly pounced on him, sending him flying back onto Tomoyo's bed.  
  
'This is /i beyond /i weird,' Syaoran thought, 'but hey, I'm not gunna complain.that is, unless Sakura actually does manage to kill me.'  
  
Sakura had currently pinned Syaoran down straddling him on Tomoyo's bed, strangling the breath out of him. When she figured that strangling wasn't doing any good, she resorted in pounding her fist on his chest. Correction, pounding her fist on his ROCK HARD chest. Getting fed up with what little damage she was causing him, and seeing the growing smirk on Syaoran's handsome face, she dug her nails into his arms, and then punched his stomach with the other hand. Syaoran emitted what sounded like a squeak/groan/gag.  
  
Sakura was fully prepared to go off on him again for not contacting her all these years, when they heard a gasp from the doorway.  
  
"Tomoyo?!" she yelped, seeing her wide- eyed roommate standing in the doorway. Sakura tried to jump up off of Syaoran, at the same that Syaoran tried getting up. Her foot got caught in the blanket and she tumbled onto the ground with a loud "HOE", Syaoran following not far behind her.  
  
Eriol came bounding in, after hearing two loud thumps coming from the next room where Tomoyo said she would be. He nearly mowed over Tomoyo, who was still planted in the doorway.  
  
Seeing his roommate and his new friend in a tangle of limbs, he said the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
"Holy shit!! Syaoran?!?! What have you done to Sakura?!!?"  
  
The two blushed like tomatoes, causing Tomoyo to giggle.  
  
"Eriol, that wasn't very nice," Tomoyo reprimanded, hitting him at the back of the head. "They can have hokey pokey fun if they want to! They are grown and mature adults!"  
  
Saying that, Eriol and Tomoyo burst into peals of laughter, while Sakura and Syaoran got redder and redder, both planning a slow and painful death for their evil roommates.  
An hour or two later, the four friends where sitting around the room, filling in Tomoyo and Eriol about their friendship when they were young. Sakura was on the ground, leaning against her bed, and Syaoran sat across from her, leaning against Tomoyo's bed. Eriol was sitting at the desk, and Tomoyo was across from Eriol, lying on her stomach on the floor near the door. Syaoran got a chance to explain to Sakura why he never contacted her after all these years. He had to say the simplified version and leave out all the parts that had to do with magic, since Tomoyo was the only one in the room the lacked it.  
  
Tomoyo had hearts in her eyes when he was through with his story. She was convinced their lives should be made into a movie, and she would direct it. Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, that's that, Sakura. I hope you forgive me," Syaoran said standing up, pulling Sakura up with him. He put on the most adorable puppy dog eyes in the world.  
  
Sakura got up with him and gave Syaoran a hug. She had to stand on her tippy toes just to get her arms around his neck. "You're forgiven," she mumbled in this shoulder, "but you better not to do that again," she warned.  
  
His arms wrapped around her small waist as he promised never to leave her like that. The two stayed in their embrace, completely forgetting the other two in the room, until they heard Tomoyo squeal, "KAWAII!"  
  
The two looked over at Tomoyo, and sweatdropped, seeing her with her camera, filming the two.  
Forty minutes later, the group of four decided to go out to eat dinner together. Sakura and Tomoyo changed into something more casual, actually it just ended up with Tomoyo changing her clothes (since it was all messed up ;') and Sakura fixing her hair again.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were craving for some good old Chinese food. They walked off campus into the busy Tokyo night life, off to find some food.  
  
[a/n:..should I end it here?..hmMm..noo that's okae]  
"Oh yeah! Sak! You will never believe who's in my calculus class!!" Tomoyo laughed, remembering the day's earlier events.  
  
"Me! Me! I'm in Tomoyo's calculus!" Syaoran butted in, sounding very pleased with himself.  
  
Tomoyo stared blankly at Syaoran, and then realized that he was, indeed, in her calculus. "Oh," she laughed again, "I'm not talking about you!"  
  
Syaoran looked crushed when she said that, and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his expression.  
  
"Who is, Tomoyo?" she inquired after playfully patting Syaoran's head (which she had to tip toe to do, once again).  
  
"PHO XUAN!!" Tomoyo burst out, startling Eriol and Syaoran, but not Sakura.  
  
"Nuuh uuuh!" Sakura said in disbelief.  
  
"You better believe it, my friend!"  
  
Sakura grabbed her arm and dragged Tomoyo a couple of feet ahead from the guys, leaving them to eat their dust. The two began chatting extremely fast and energetically. Syaoran and Eriol sweatdropped, feeling left out of the women's chatter.  
  
After a moment of feeling sorry for themselves, the guys shrugged and started their own conversation, trying to keep pace with the girls' fast paced walking. A shrill shrieked interrupted the two.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!?!" a dangerously high voice demanded of Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Tomoyo mumbled under her breath.  
  
Xuan and 5 of her friends were facing Sakura and Tomoyo, with an extremely bitchy expression on her face. Xuan didn't notice Syaoran and Eriol, who were standing a couple of feet behind the two.  
  
"What did you say, slut?" Xuan asked Tomoyo.  
  
"You have no right calling my friend a slut, look at you. At least she has fuckn clothes on," Sakura interjected for Tomoyo, earning a smile from her roommate.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, smart ass?" one of the girls asked from behind Xuan.  
  
"I am Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"And I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"And who the hell are you?" Sakura asked the group.  
  
"As I already stated during out last meeting, I'm Pho Xuan," Xuan said, sticking out her chest, "and I am the leader of the infamous group, Envied Originals."  
  
Sakura stifled a giggled, clamping her hand over her mouth. 'How much cornier could she name her little gang?' she thought. Tomoyo shot her a worried glance.  
  
"Is that so? Do you call yourself EO's for short, then?" Sakura inquired, looking sincerely interested in what Xuan had to say.  
  
"Yeah, we do actually. What's it to you, bitch?" Xuan said, addressing Sakura.  
  
Behind Sakura and Tomoyo, stood Syaoran, whose blood was boiling by the second.  
  
"Eriol, she just called Sakura a bitch!" Syaoran exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Syaoran, calm down, I think Sakura is capable of handling this by herself," Eriol said, not wanting to end up holding Syaoran back over that little thing.  
  
". and your friend Tomoyo's just as big a bitch as you are," Xuan finished. Eriol happened to catch only that last part of what Xuan was saying, and he felt anger build up inside him.  
  
"Syaoran, she just called Tomoyo a bitch!" Eriol exclaimed in anger.  
  
"Calm down. Eriol, I think Tomoyo is capable of handling this by herself," Syaoran mimicked, snorting at Eriol.  
  
Before they knew it, the guys were being dragged of by an angry pair of Sakura and Tomoyo. The two girls yanked their guy friends by the arms and stomped their way around Xuan and company. They ignored Xuan, who kept on talking, despite the fact that they were already many feet away from her.  
  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" she roared at the top of her lungs, stopping and silencing the pedestrians of downtown Tokyo. After that little outburst, she began her tirade, once again, away from Xuan, not noticing the timid pedestrians parting for her, like the Red Sea. 'I just want some damn Chinese food!'  
  
"PMS?" Tomoyo whispered into her friend's ear, after catching up with her.  
  
"I need a fucking Midol," Sakura answered, rubber her temples. Tomoyo just laughed and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Don't we all?"  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
Yup, that's about it for now. I'm really tired *snore*snore*snore*, and I have school tomorrow. gRr. Review? Please? Make a girl extremely happy!  
  
. . . . . Review! Please please please? I'll update quicker if you do! ;')  
-oh yeah..i don't know if I'll be updating as fast as before [if you can even call it fast] cuz my grades jess en kaboOm. Haha.. 


	7. Hanging Out

I don't get how to format FF documents! Someone HELP me!

I have an AP Bio exam on Monday, Lord have mercy on my soul *makes sign of cross*. I think I'm gunna get 

this over before I get into hardcore studying. [its not like a study anyway].  I have so much shiz going on in 

life write now.  My parents a huge [insert vulgar curse word].  My editor if off being studious, excuse the typos!

.

Diclaimer: *tear*

.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"After careful consideration, I have decided to reform my lifestyle," Sakura declared, standing up.

Tomoyo glanced up at her ever-so-random roommate. "What now, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked for the forth

time this week.

The two were into their second week of college at Tokyo U.  Since the beginning of the week, Sakura had

been popping up with most outrageous ideas, from wanting to streak her hair aqua-marine (which, luckily,

Tomoyo and the guys convinced her not too) to buying a bowl full of goldfish to spice up the room's

appearance.  Everyday had a new suggestion, today not being any exception.

"I have decided that I will not use profanity anymore than I have, not unless I'm really really angry," she

declared. "Last night, me and Syaoran-"

"Syaoran and I," Tomoyo interjected.

"Me and Syaoran," Sakura continued, ignoring her friend, "were watching one of your video tapes, and I

realized that I cuss a lot! Well, maybe a little more than a lot!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Why the sudden change?"  She saw Syaoran enter their dorm and she gave him a wave.

"Well, I figured that when I have my baby, I wouldn't want him or her to grow up using foul language.

Imagine a cute little girl, and her first word being 'fuck' just because I say it a lot," Sakura reasoned with a

totally straight face.

"Actually, her first word would probably be 'hoe'", Syaoran smirked.  Sakura chucked a bottle of white-out at his head, 

and he ducked before he could get an eyeful of it.

 "Funny Syaoran, really funny. I didn't think you would remember that," Sakura replied, catching the white-out

he tossed back to her.  Tomoyo, on the other hand, looked  as confused as ever.

 "'Hoe? Why 'hoe'?" she asked, not getting the joke. "Do you mean like 'slut' hoe?"

Syaoran shook his head.  "When Sakura was younger, she would always say 'hoe' when something

surprised, embarrassed, confused or just about anything happened to her," Syaoran explained, plopping

onto the bed where Sakura was sitting, his head resting on her lap. 

 "Yah, but that was a while ago," she said softly, playing with her Syaoran's hair, "that was when everything

was carefree, and I had nothing to worry about except capturing-" 

Syaoran coughed and looked up, interrupting her sentence.

"Capturing?" Tomoyo questioned.

"ehehe, capturing butterflies at the park," Sakura finished with a nervous giggle escaping from her lips.  She

felt Syaoran's eyes on her, making her squirm.  Tomoyo looked at the two with a suspicious glint in her 

eyes.

'They aren't telling me somethine.' She thought, as she watched the two talking quietly to each other.  'I'll

find out, sooner or later.'

'I have to tell him one way or another.  He deserves to know,' Sakura said to herself.  'I'll tell him later, when

Tomoyo leaves for her class with Eriol.'

"Tomoyo-chan, I might not be back after class. I really feel like going out today, it's so beautiful outside," 

Sakura informed her friend.

"Oh, okay.  Call me later so we can meet up, yah?" Tomoyo replied, pulling on a hoodie.  Eriol was standing

in the doorway, chatting with Syaoran. 

"Yup.  Your class ends at 3:50, so I'll call you then, kae?"

"Alright, laters kids," Tomoyo said, pulling Eriol out the door on her way out, slamming the door.

"Hey Sakura, do you still run track?" Syaoran asked, flipping through one of Sakura's photo albums of her

high school years.  A sense of loneliness overtook him as he saw all the friends Sakura had back in 

Tomoeda.  When he was in Hong Kong, the only people he had were Eriol and his two friends, Jie and 

Yuen, who remained in China.  The four trained together, ate together, and basically were inseparable from 

the time Syaoran returned home from Japan.

"Yup, I'm on the team! Tryouts were this summer, and I made varsity," she told him with a smile.  "How 

about you," she questioned, "the last time I checked, you were the star soccer player."

"Haha, I plan to try out this winter."

"You'll make it."

"I know."

Sakura hit him as he chuckled, looking over his shoulder at the pictures.  Her breath caught as he picked up 

a gray album, well aware of the memories that lay inside the pages. 'Well, I guess he'll figure it out himself,' 

Sakura thought sadly.

At first, Syaoran didn't understand what the pictures he was looking at were of.  All he saw was people 

dressed in black, looking gloomy and miserable.  He flipped the page, and he saw a young Sakura crying in 

her brother's arms.  Confused, he turned the page again, to see a dim picture of Sakura, holding two single 

white roses, standing in front of two ivory casket, a tear on her cheek.  He looked up at Sakura, who was 

sitting quietly next to him, fiddling with her hands, her head turned away from his so he wouldn't be able to 

see her face.

Sakura was surprised when two loving arms circled her waist and pulled her up.  She didn't hesitate, and 

laid her head under his neck, returning the hug.  

"I'm here for you, and I won't ever leave you again like I did before. I know I haven't been there for you for 

god only knows how long, but I'm willing to make up every second of the time we spent apart.  I'm so sorry," 

Syaoran whispered into her hair, "but I won't pity you.  You are probably the bravest and selfless person I 

know, and although things may not have turned out that great for you back in the day, things can only get 

better."

With that speech, Sakura could do nothing except hug him tighter.  She hated feeling helpless, especially 

around him.

"I was going to tell you, you know, about my parents and everything, "she murmured into his shirt, "but we 

never had the time."

"I understand. We haven't really had time alone to catch up in talk. Now is just a good a time as ever," he 

hinted, "but you don't have if you don't want to."

"No, I think now is a perfect time."

The two talked about life after Syaoran left.  She told him about the crash that took both her parents.  When 

she told him about Chiharu, Rika and Takashi, Syaoran was a little suspicious about the guy in the group. 

She had to reassure him that he was Chiharu's boyfriend. ['I wonder why he would care' Sakura thought to 

herself.] How her brother found out about Kero in the middle of a midnight rage of the fridge, when her 

brother let out a scream that would make even the world's loudest person jealous, in the middle of the night, 

no less. She told him about her cousin Kian, who Syaoran met once upon a time when they were little bitty 

babies, and how he got married then had a kid two years ago, making Sakura an aunt.  She talked about 

Touya and how they had to support themselves through high school.  When she was through with her trip 

down memory lane, the two had laughed together, cried together [well, not really Syaoran, mainly Sakura], 

and just enjoyed each other's company.  

Before they knew it, it was 3:15, and they were supposed to be ready to meet up with Tomoyo and Eriol.

Sakura kicked Syaoran out so she could shower and change, (since she was still in her pajamas).  Syaoran

retired to his room to play some wholesome PS2 games.  

Thirty minutes later, Syaoran knocked on Sakura's door to see if his friend was ready yet.  He was a little 

peeved since the damn playstation kicked his ass three times in a row in Tekken.  'Grr, I could kick that 

guy's ass any day if it were real martial arts,' he grumbled to himself as he stood waiting for Sakura to open 

the door.

"Come in! The doors open!"

"What if I'm a deadly robber that wants to steal all your belongings?" he questioned, walking in.

 "Well then I'd tell him that the guy next door," she pointed with one hand as she brushed her hair with the 

other," is the next head of the most famous and possible the richest clan in the whole world" she retorted.

"HAH! Funny!" he laughed, his rich voice dripping with sarcasm. "Come on! Let's go!  We have exactly 5 

minutes to meet up. I already called Eriol, and he said their class is almost over, so they'll wait for us."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!  Geesh, don't have a cow."

Sakura was wearing baggy low rise red pants and a white halter top with red Chinese characters down the 

side.  It read 'peace, love, and unity'.  She grabbed a red bucket hat and a matching bag.  She dropped the 

hat on her head, grabbed Syaoran's hand (much like Tomoyo did with Eriol earlier that day) and dragged 

him out the door, locking and slamming it on the way out.

"Won't you get cold?" Syaoran asked. 

"Uhmm, I might," Sakura thought out loud, "but that's were you come in my dear" she grinned, eyeing his 

white sports jacket [a/n: the type that crinkles when you use it and looks like the material of track pants..you 

get it?].

"Oh, so I get to freeze to death tonight while you wear my clothes?" Syaoran inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

"You know it," she giggled, her laugh ringing in his ears, causing him to flash his handsome smile at her.

"You changed a lot," she said out of the blue, surprising him.  "you smile a lot ,more than I remember you 

when we were younger.  I remember when we younger you would always look after me, and you were nicer

to me more than others.  Well, not really that nice, like remember that one time when you pushed me in a mud

puddle on the way home from school in 4th grade?  Or the times when you would pretend you were a 

ghost and scare the life out of me?"

Syaoran chuckled, remembering himself as a young boy, and how he thought it was his duty to look out for 

Sakura.

"But anyways," she continued, "that's beside the point.  It took me half out childhood for you to open up to 

me.  I'm glad you did though" she said, hugging him around the waist as the two continued on towards the 

lecture hall across campus.

"I guess I have changed.  You're not as the same yourself" he said, his arm around her shoulder. "I 

remember you were so utterly and completely DENSE!"

"I was not!"

"OH yea you were!"

"Noo! I wasn't!" she whined, poking him in the side, causing him to yelp.

The two didn't notice students and some professors watching the handsome duo argue.  A couple of aww's 

were heard and some envious eyes glanced at the two, who were totally oblivious to how good they looked 

together, and how many people had noticed.

"Where are they?!" Tomoyo exploded.  She had been sitting on the steps of the auditorium for exactly eight 

minutes, waiting for her roommate and her roommates long lost friend to magically appear.  

"Patience is a virtue," Eriol commented from behind her, trying unsuccessfully to teach himself how to braid 

hair.

"Yah? Well so is silence." She answered.  "Ow, Eriol! That hurts! Hair only grows so fast," she scolded as he 

pulled her hair into a huge knot of purple.

"There! Now you're beautiful!" he exclaimed, as she turned around to glare at him, unaware of the tangle of 

hair behind her.  She reached behind to pat her hair, and screeched at Eriol's creation at her back, then let 

out a loud wail. 

"Need a brush?"

Tomoyo only whimpered, snatching the brush that Sakura offered.  She didn't even notice Sakura and 

Syaoran had arrived.

"Thanks," she mumbled gratefully.  

Sakura laughed at her friend new up do.  "I like the look. It reminds me of a period in the United States that I 

learned of in high school.  I think the people who wore their hair like that were called hoppies of huppies or 

something like that."

"Hippies," Eriol helpfully put in. "they were know for being anti-war people who smoked a lot of weed and 

crack."

"Gee thanks. A history lesson and an insult in one. I am blessed with truly genius friends" Tomoyo mused, 

causing the three to laugh. 

"Enough of that, where are we off too?" Syaoran asked, pulling at Tomoyo hair who groaned in response.

"Let's go shopping!" the girls burst, simultaneously.  They beamed at each other for suggesting the same 

thing together, overriding any protests the guys might have had.

Ten minutes later, the group was off campus and almost at the huge shopping center.  At the entrance was 

a large group of young people, looking anything but friendly.  Getting closer to the group, Syaoran was able 

to point out that they went to T.U.'s rival college, the Academy of Tokyo, Japan.  Stuednts there were prissy 

and rude to anyone from T.U. The Academy of Tokyo is equal in size and population of  T.U., and just as 

difficult to get into.  

Sakura and Tomoyo acted coolly next to Syaoran and Eriol as they passed the giant swarm of loitering 

persons, trying not to show the intimidation of such a large group.  Sakura and Tomoyo were told of the 

horror stories of how bad of rivals their schools really were, and how many people got injured every month 

over the pride of their school.  

When the four finally got to the huge glass double doors, they thought they were home free until the heard a 

couple of loud wolf whistles and comments about the girls' behinds and degrading remarks about their 

school.  Fuming with anger, Sakura turned around and gave them the finger before disappearing into the 

crowd of the mall, laughter trailing behind her.

"Where to first?" Sakura asked.

"Arcade"

"Nordstrom" 

"Food court" 

After the three said their place of desire at the same time, they launched into a full out staring contest, 

challenging each other to give up.

Sakura sweatdropped at the three.

"Uhhh, guys?"

*glaring*

"Guuuuys?"

*more glaring*

"GUYS! I think I'm going to go take of my shirt and streak around the mall," Sakura said, crossing her arms, 

looking like she was actually going to do it.  The three whipped their heads in her direction as she lifted her 

shirt three or four inches off, exposing her naval.

"SAKURA!!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! " her three friends bellowed at her, forgetting about their little staring 

contest. Syaoran looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Gotcha!" she chirped, dropping the hem of her shirt and flashing them a sheepish grin. "Sorry! It was the 

only way to get you three to stop!  Geesh, it's like I'm babysitting all over again!"

"Well, I think we should go to the arcade," Eriol put in.

"After we go to Nordstroms" Tomoyo added.

"When we are done eating at the food court," Syaoran finished.

Sakura sweatdropped again, as the three continued debating over where they should go first.

"Children, children!" Sakura clapped, "listen up."

The three reluctantly shut up and listented.

"We all have cell phones, right?"

A trio of heads nodded yes.

"And we all have each other's numbers?"

Nods again from everyone.

"Then how about you guys stick together, and me an Tomoyo"

"Tomoyo and I," Tomoyo interjected.

"Whatever. Me and Tomoyo go shopping and we'll meet up at the main fountain in the center of the mall at," 

she said, glancing at her watch, "8:30."

Syaoran was about to ask where the fountain was when Sakura beat him to it.

"I have no idea where the fountain is, but I know it's here and in the center, and it's big, and it had lots of 

water. Go look at map" she finished, leaving no room for argument.

The four agreed on the game plan.  The guys saluted Sakura and said their goodbyes, making their way to 

the food court.  Food seemed more appealing to the guys, and they decided to hit the arcade after eating.

[a/n: I have NO clue if Japan has a Nordstroms…haha, sorry guys…]

"Hey Sakura, how about this store?" 

 "Alright!"

The two spent an hour and half shopping, picking out various outfits from different stores.  At 7:20, the girls 

were all tired out from all that work, and the plopped onto a bench. 

"Wow, that was really fun.  Man, now I gotta go work double time after all I spent."

"Hey, it was worth it," Tomoyo said.

"You bet it was! I got my new fall wardrobe right here," Sakura said, patting the various bags she had around 

her.

"Hey Sakura look!" Tomoyo said, pointing at a little dress boutique across the walk way.  "Wouldn't it be fun 

to try on ridiculously expensive dresses just for fun and, to feel rich?" she asked with humor sparkling in her 

in her mauve eyes.

"I think that would be a lot of fun."

Fifteen minutes later, the girls had each picked out two dresses to try on, one extra hideous dress and one beautiful 

dress, and they were on their way to the dressing rooms at the back.  The little dress shopped was arranged so that the 

only way you could see yourself in the mirror was to go up to the front of the store, near the glass windows, so that you 

could see your reflection and the people outside could see the gown as well.

Sakura and Tomoyo emerged at the same time, making their way to the front mirrors.  They giggled as they

looked at each other, and made a face as they saw their reflection.

Sakura was wearing a magenta and extra shiny sleek gown.  It had little spaghetti straps, holding up the low 

and tight neckline.  If she wasn't careful, her boobs could have popped out any second.  Then, she noticed 

the outrageously large blue bow in the back that looked more like an extra butt than anything else, causing 

her to make a face in disdain. The looked at the pricetag and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.  

"$463.99 American dollars?!? Holy Jesus!"

Tomoyo's dress was almost as bad as Sakura's.  Hers was army green, with golden ribbons placed 

randomly around the bodice.  Her skirt had black silk underneath with a gauzy green/yellow material over it.  

The neckline didn't even qualify as a neckline, more like a sleeveless shirt.  "OH MY GOD! $541 American 

dollars?!?!?  That's psychotic!"

The two girls laughed at each other, and retreated to the dressing room, ready to try on a real gown.  The 

sales people couldn't understand why the girls had been laughing at the dresses they just tried on.

Tomoyo and Sakura emerged again, at the same time, and they gasped at they look at one another. 

"Sakura you look wonderful!"

"Oh Tomoyo! You look beautiful!"

The two carefully rushed over to the front to survey their gowns.  All the attendants in the boutique stopped 

to stare at the two stunning young women at the front of their store.  Pedestrians outside the shop stopped 

to look at the beautiful women in the window.  Guys drooled and girls looked on in envy.

Tomoyo's dress was a soft [surprise surprise] lilac color.  It was little backless and the front came up to meet 

a string that tied around the neck to hold it up.  There was slit in the front, not to low or long, that showed a 

little skin, but it was cute a modest.  The dress hugged her tiny waist, then slightly flared out to a half full skirt 

that ended right before the ground.

Sakura's dress was a pink strapless tube top, made of a thick and sturdy pink material.  It had a line of 

sakura blossoms starting at the top, with little rhinestones placed strategically in the most appropriate 

places.  It was tight at the top accented all her curves.  The top ended right above the waste, and it came 

down in a full and poofy skirt made of many layers of pink gauzy material.  She looked like a princess. 

After their moment of glory, the two went back to the dressing room, taking off the beautiful gown.  

'Man, I wish I could afford this,' both girls thought to themselves.

"You are not leaving this store unless you have bought those gowns" a tiny old sales lady interrupted the two 

as they stepped out.  "Those dresses were absolutely made for you two! I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Oh, I wish we could," Tomoyo answered.

"But I'm afraid it's a bit too expensive for us," Sakura finished. " We're still trying to make our way through 

our first year of college," she laughed. 

"They are beautiful," Tomoyo said, staring at the beautiful gown, "may I ask who designed these?"

"Well young lady, believe it or not, I designed them," the sweet old lady said, giving them a toothy grin.  "My 

name is Oniji-san. May I ask what your names might be?"

"Oh wow! These dresses are wonderful! My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, and this is Kinomoto Sakura."

"Well, in that case my dears, in honor of having the two of you come to grace us with your presence, I give 

these to you for free, like a gift!" the aged lady said.

"Oh Oniji-san! We couldn't take this from you! They are too precious…not to mention expensive!"

"Non-sense. The dresses were made for you!"

"Oh no, we couldn't!  They are too beautiful."

"I insist! Please, make this one old lady happy.  I'm so old, I have nothing better to do anyway than make 

dresses, and I can just make others in replacement!" 

"But-"

"No buts.  Nuri, come and take these dresses and box them up."  

"Oniji-san w-"

"Nope."

"It's too-"

"Uh uh."

"We-"

"I'm not listening."

"But-" 

"I said no buts." 

"Onega-"

"Hush children, you're giving me a headache."

The girls signed in defeat as they followed the old lady to the counter.  

"At least let us pay for what we can right now," Sakura insisted.

"Yah, I would feel horrible thinking we took these in exchange for nothing, Oniji-san," Tomoyo added. 

"You know, I haven't met such nice and respectful young ladies like you in a long time, and believe me, I've 

been around for a long time.  I guess the only thing I can ask of you is to remain respectful and sweet. Do 

not allow the world to bring you down.  I know by the way you act that you have two very special people in 

your life. Do not let the opportunity pass you up."

The girls stared at the old lady, not quite understanding the word of wisdom just given to them.  The old lady 

sighed as she saw the lost faces on the girls.

"Open your eyes and you will find what you really want, close your eyes and you will not be able to see what 

your heart desires. Now, here are your dresses," she said, handing a cream colored ribbon tied box to each 

of the girls. "When you use this, I expect you to take plenty of pictures. Also, so NOT dry clean this, bring it 

back here and I will take care of it.  Lastly, come visit me any day you like! I'm always here and I would like a 

little company once in a while."

"Arigato Oniji-san," Sakura said again, pulling out her wallet and pulling out all her remaining bills.  "I'm 

sorry, I only have this much on me," she said putting down bills equivalent to 74 US dollars.  "I promise I will 

come back to visit when I can, and I intend to repay this back to you in any possible way."

 "Me too. You are too kind," Tomoyo said, putting down what would be about 81 US dollars.

"Thank you girls," she said, walking them to the door, "I hope to hear from you soon. I put a business card in 

the box if you ever want to chat!"

"Bye Oniji-san! Domo-arigato!" the girls said as they walked away, waving at the elderly woman.

"Tomoyo! I cannot believe we got such great dresses! We are soo lucky!"

"Oh I know! We absolutely have to go visit her again, although her advice was a bit confusing."

"Yah…I didn't understand her either."

"Hey…Sakura, you wouldn't happen to know the time now would you?"

"It's 8:19, why?"

"The fountain!" the two exclaimed, and the darted towards the fountain, bags in tow and a large box in each 

of their arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are those girls?" Syaoran asked for the umpteenth time.

"Probably still shopping. Hey, wanna play one more round of Street Fighter at the arcade?" Eriol challenged.

"You're on! C'mon, bring it."

"Alright, I will."

The two left the fountain for one quick round at the arcade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We *gasp* finally *gasp* made it," Sakura managed to choke out.

"Where are *gasp* those stupid mother *wheeze* fuc-CHOO," Tomoyo said, sneezing before she could 

finish her statement.

"I'm giving them 3 minutes," Sakura said, finally catching her breath.  The two set their bags aside and sat 

on the fountain, watching the people pass them.

Five minutes later, the girls were still waiting. They sat there, a look of complete boredom and irritation in 

their faces as they dangled their feet from the side of the fountain.

"I'm calling them," Sakura announced, tired of waiting.  She grabbed her cell phone, and decided to walk 

away from the loud running water of the fountain.  

When she returned to Tomoyo, she was surprised to see her talking to two guys.  When she got closer, she 

could see the discomfort of her friend as she stood, looking everywhere but at the two young men speaking 

to her.

 "So you go to T U.? That's cool.  I go to the Academy. It's a good school, better than yours, anyway" one of 

the guys said, staring openly at her.

Tomoyo squirmed and answered him.

"You're a freshman?"  

"Yea," she answered uncertainly.  She spotted Sakura heading her way. "Oh hey! So where are the guys?" 

she asked as Sakura walked up next to her.

"Oh, they said their on their way here already," Sakura answered, looking at Tomoyo and ignoring the guys.

"And who might you be?" the second guy asked, walking in a circle around the circle the girls, like a lion 

would stalk its prey.

 "Depends on who you are, asswipe" Sakura answered smartly, glaring at one of them straight in the eyes.  

She was beginning to get a little nervous with one guy circling them and the other grinning eerily at them.  

The guy walking around them finally stopped in front of Sakura, bending down so he was inches away from 

her face.

"Ahh, feisty" the guy said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  He straightened up and walked over to his   

friend.

"Sakura, these guys are bad news," Tomoyo whispered to her friend, watching the strangers a couple of feet 

ahead of them.  

"Yeah, I can see that.  What are we going to do?  I swear to god of that guy touches me again I'll kick his 

ass all the way to California."

"How about we mess with them a little bit and have some fun?" Tomoyo suggest deviously with a smile.

"You're on, chica." Sakura answered as the two guys approached them once again.

"So can I have your number?"  one of the guys asked.  Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, and then  

burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Surely snookums! Although there is one problem. We live in Siberia though, and we're visiting. Our flight 

leaves in approximately 4 hours" Tomoyo answered.

"Siberia?" one of the guys echoed.

"Yea, Siberia!  Tokyo is just a wonderful place.  We used to live here, you know, that is until my papa got 

convicted for murdering my next door neighbor. He was a nice boy, pity.  The only thing he did was talk to 

me" Sakura said, feigning sadness.

"I though you were a freshman at T.U.?" another one asked suspiciously.                                 

"Yea, The University, Siberia.  There's only one college where we live" Tomoyo answered.

"Oh look Tomoyo!  Papa's back from the Gun Shop Co. Store!" Sakura said, waving frantically at something  

behind the boys, pretending to be having at her non-existing dad.

"Oh wow! Papa got a new rifle! Look at the huge box he's carrying! Hopefully this one doesn't get 

confiscated court evidence, again." Tomoyo exclaimed, pointing behind the two.  "Come on, meet our papa! 

He's really nice!..that is..when he's not drunk," Tomoyo added in a low and believable voice.

Sakura grabbed onto the guys' sleeves, attempting to pull them forward.

"Uhh, I just remembered I have to, uhh," one of the guys sputtered.

"We have to go meet up with our, uhh, our, friends! Yah! Friends, over at the Academy" the other one 

finished, dragging his friend by the shoulder. "Let's go man!" and with that, the two were off.

When the they were out of earshot, the girls dissolved into fits of giggles.

"SIBERIA?!" Sakura gasped, in between bouts of laughter.  

"Papa convicted of murder?" Tomoyo laughed, trying to stop her giggles.

"Haha, Papa bought a new rifle!"

"At the Gun Shop Co. Store!" Tomoyo finished, and the two exploded into a new fit of laughter.

"Whaaaat the hell……." Syaoran muttered, approaching two hyperventilating females at the fountain.

"Do you think they drank the fountain water?" Eriol asked.

"I hope not." Syaoran answered. "Hey! Sakura! Tomoyo! Get a hold of yourself!"

They looked up at their friends' confused faces, and erupted into an even larger attack of laughter, tears now 

streaming down their faces, as they furiously tried to wipe them.  Two minutes later, the girls were seated at 

the fountain, once again, with an occasional giggle rising in their throats.  

"Are you girls okay now?" Eriol asked warily, afraid the two might break out again.

"Hehehe, yea, hehehhe, we're fine" Sakura answered. As Tomoyo stifled another giggle behind her hand.

"Rigghhhttt…so let's get going you two.  It's almost 9:45." Syaoran said, helping up the two.

"Okay, okay, hold on, let us get our bags first" Tomoyo said, walking over to their pile.

"HOLY SHIT!" Eriol and Syaoran exclaimed, eyeing the enormous mass of bags and two large boxes the 

 girls were trying to pick up.                             

"You bought all that?!" Eriol said in disbelief, as the two men walked over to help the girls.

"Yah yah, hurry up so you can help us here!" Sakura said from behind all her bags.

Two blushing guys and two grinning girls were seen exiting the mall.  Why two blushing guys, you ask? Well,  

my friends, they happened to each end up carrying two large and very pink Victoria Secret's bags.

"What?  They were having their famous Bra and Panty sale!" the girls exclaimed, enjoying the uncomfortable    

and annoyed expressions on their blushing faces.           

.

.

.

.    .   .   .   .  .  .  .  review! Please? Haha..i figured out how to format it..buaha


	8. The Unspoken Truth

Hi guys…Thanks for your reviews.  Umm, I'm really starting to run out of ideas for this story. o.O

Feel free to send any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: nope.

[You guys, I've been neglecting my editor due to my psycho schedule.  SORRY!]

- - - - - - - - 

"It's been weeks now, what are you waiting for?"

"Patience," a dark voice came from the shadows, "I know what I'm doing."

"I'm beginning to reconsider your assignment."

"I will have her, do not doubt that."

-

Weeks passed as the four friends grew closer and closer by the day.  Winter break was just around the corner, and students all around the campus were cramming for their semester finals.  Everywhere you turn, study sessions, reviews and cram classes were taking place.  An abnormally high amount of caffeine was being consumed at this particular time of the year, and young people could be seen walking around like zombies as the professors seemed to grin in delight.

"Tomoyo…" Syaoran groaned from his spot on her dorm room floor, "I don't want to do calculus!"

She glanced up from her engineering textbook, her reading glasses sliding to the end of her nose as she looked over the rims to peer at her friend sprawled all over her floor.  "Tough luck hunny, you should pay more attention in class instead of sleeping or playing paper football with Taizo."

"But it's so boring!  How in the world can you pay attention to Professor Quack-a-lot?"

"Baah" she mumbled, sticking her nose back into her book.  "I need to study!  Go away!"

"But I can't," Syaoran replied, finding a hair straightener under Sakura's bed immensely interesting, "Eriol and Sakura are out at their study session and you're the only one here."

"Go call someone up then.  Bother them."

"That's not such a bad idea.  I think I'll call Taizo and the guys," he said, nursing his fingers that he accidentally pinched with the hair iron, "Adios then Tomoyo.  And God, your hair toys are freaken dangerous."

"Only to you dear, only to you."

--

Eriol sat in the corner, leaning against the wall, staring lazily at the people walking by the window of their study session class.  Beside him Sakura sat straight, frantically writing down notes about English.

"…And that is all you have to know about what is in your English final.  Good luck," the student teacher finished, straightening out her papers.

With a sigh of relief and dismay, Sakura put away her stuff, and then poked Eriol in the shoulder.  

"I hope you don't plan on photocopying my notes, 'cause you, very well could have taken the notes down yourself," Sakura reproached, speaking in English.

"Aww, Sakura!  Why I can not copy your note?" Eriol asked back in English, his grammar a little off.

"You can't copy my notes because you did nothing through the whole session!"

"Please?  I did take notes….in my head," he begged speaking back in Japanese.  All that English was giving him a headache.

"Fine…But only this once, buster," Sakura answered.

"Let's get back now.  Syaoran just texted me and said that a bunch of us are going to go play ball when I arrive."

Sakura laughed.  "I've never seen you guys play _basketball before.  I have got to see this!"_

In a few minutes, the two reached their dorm and were on their way down the hall.  Sakura decided to drop by Eriol's place to say hi to Syaoran.  When Eriol opened the door, the two immediately sweatdropped.

"G'damnit!  I had you right there!"

"Hah, eat dust, Princess Peach."

"How come I have to be the princess?"

"I won, fuck yah!"

Four huge guys were cramped on the floor, playing Mario Carts on Play Station.

Syaoran was sitting on his pillow, watching the game and laughing.  Taizo was complaining for being stuck with the pink princess.  "I wanted to be Yoshi," he whined.  

Syaoran and Eriol had met Taizo in their business class and immediately hit it off.  He was a tall 19 year old Japanese boy with light brown hair and friendly crystal blue eyes.  Sakura met him many times, and she thought he was really nice.  Tomoyo had calculus with Taizo, as well as Syaoran, so she knew him pretty well.  His friends were just as nice as him, but they never were around much.  Eriol and Syaoran knew them though, and from what Sakura heard, Taizo, Syaoran, Eriol and Taizo's friends were pretty close.

"Hi Sakura!  W'sup Eriol!" Taizo greeted them, finally noticing the two standing stupidly at the doorway.

Sakura laughed.  "Hi Taizo!  So you're a pretty princess, huh?" she said as she walked over the guys lying on the floor.

"That's Princess 'Peach' to you," he retorted as his friends chuckled.

"Hey Syaoran," Sakura said, finally reaching him after climbing over the guys.  "I heard your going to play ball.  Can I watch?"

"Of course," he said, wrapping her in a hug.  "By the way, that is Taizo, who you already know, " he said, pointing at his friend who was quietly trying to switch controllers with his buddy next to him so he didn't have to be princess, "And those are the guys."  Sakura laughed as Taizo got bonked in the head after getting caught.

"Hey guys, say hi to Sakura!"

The group of guys finally looked up and noticed the beautiful girl standing to the right of him.   A chorus of "Hello Sakura," "'W'sup Sakura," "hi," and "I already said hi!" (The last one being Taizo) was heard.

"I'm Mike," a guy with spiked black hair said from the ground.

"I'm Pao," another guy said, a beanie covering his jet black hair.

"And I'm Jin," an orange haired guy said, smashed between the other two, all three of them fighting for more space on the cramped floor.

"Hi guys, what are you all up too?"

"Well Sakura, after I kick Pao's ass in Mario Carts, we're off to play basketball," Taizo supplied.

"You're never gunna catch up to me, princess," Pao said, pressing a series of buttons. "Hah!  That's what I thought!" Pao's Yoshi was celebrating at the finish line.

"Damn," he muttered.  "It's the heels that slowed me down!"

Twenty minutes later, Sakura managed to drag Tomoyo out to the courts in front of the dorms to watch the guys play.  There were 2 minutes left in the game, and both teams were tied.  Eriol, Taizo, and Jin were on defensive, and Syaoran, Pao and mike were on offensive.  With a fake to the right, Pao was able to get past Eriol and shoot a three pointer from half court before the time was up.

The girls were just about to get up and leave when Eriol opened his big mouth.

"Best out of five?"

"You're on!"

"Sakura!  They're playing best out of five!  That means if we stay, we'll be here until all four games are completed.  Let's go," Tomoyo whined.

"Alright, alright," Sakura said, "but we are _not_ going back to the dorms!  You have been studying entirely too much!"

"Hai, hai!  Just as long as we don't have to sit on these grungy bleachers," Tomoyo said, scooting away from a piece of blackened gum smashed onto the bench next to her.  "Mall?"

"Mall it is," Sakura agreed.  "Hey guys, we're leaving.  Call the cell if you need us block-headed retarded hormonal driven cows!" she hollered, knowing perfectly well that none of them actually heard her.  Hey, they'll figure out where they went.

"So how was the study session?"

"Eehh...same old, same old," Sakura answered, "But Eriol really needs to learn how to take his own notes," she grumbled.

"You should see him during engineering," Tomoyo laughed.  "I'm surprised the professor hasn't kicked him out yet."

The two decided to walk over to the mall, since neither of them actually had time to exercise since it was almost finals.  It wasn't too long of a walk, but long enough.

"Hey, how about we visit Oniji-san?  We haven't visited her since she gave us those dresses!" Tomoyo said.

"Oh yah!  I feel bad.  We just took the dresses and only came back once, and that was about a month ago!  Maybe we can bring her to dinner or something," Sakura suggested.

"Yah.  She seemed lonely the first time we saw her.  I wonder if she has any family here."

The girls finally reached the mall, determined to find their old friend Oniji-san and treat her out to dinner.

"Okay Tomoyo, let's go!" Sakura said, walking to the right.

"Alright!" Tomoyo answered, walking to the left.

After taking three steps in their own directions, they realized they were walking alone.

"Tomoyo!!!  Where are you going?!  The dress shop is this way!" Sakura called out, pointing to the right.

"No it's not Sakura!  It's this way!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pointing to the left.

"No it's not!"

"Yah it is"

"It's this way!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

The two girls continued to bicker with each other, yelling across the six feet gap between them.  Shopper's sweatdropped as they walked around the quarreling pair, neither of the two budging from their place.

In the midst of their dispute, Sakura's cell phone went off.  "Hold on Tomoyo, someone's calling."

"Okay!" Tomoyo said, standing patiently in the middle of the busy walkway.  When Sakura was through talking she walked over to Tomoyo and sat on a bench.

"Syaoran just called," Sakura began. "He said they quit after the second game because Pao and Mike forgot they had a cram session.  Eriol and Syaoran are on their way here."

"Oh!  Well then, should we wait for them?"

"Let's go eat first, and then shop around.  We'll figure out where Oniji-san's place is eventually."

"Aright, I'm feeling…pork buns, what about you?"

"Umm...I think I'll just stop by Starbucks and pick up a caramel frap."

A little while later, Tomoyo and Sakura were wandering around the mall.  Tomoyo was munching on a pork bun while Sakura slurped up her caramel frappuccino.  They couldn't really go shopping since most of the stores didn't allow food and drinks.  [A/n: don't you just hate that?]

"WAH!!!  I _told_ you it was to the right!"

"What are you talking about Sakura?!  We're left of the door, you dolt!"

In the distance stood the little dress shop, owned by Oniji-san.  Before the two could start a full on debate, Tomoyo's cell went off.  Checking the caller ID, she answered.

"Where are you Eriol-san?" At first, Tomoyo didn't hear anything except female giggles and some squeals. "Eriol...?!"

"Ahh!  Tomoyo!" A harassed sounding Eriol came across the line. "You have to help us!  A bunch of brainless girls are stalking Syaoran and me, and where ever we go, they follow!"  

Tomoyo laughed as Sakura leaned in to listen to the conversation.

"Seriously Tomoyo, I already have Syaoran talking in Chinese to these air heads!" And in the background, Syaoran could be heard cursing in Mandarin.

This time, both Tomoyo and Sakura laughed. "Okay, okay, we'll come and get you, but you have to promise to go to dinner with our friend Oniji-san," Tomoyo said, giggling.

"Yes yes!  Just hurry up!  We are in front of the fountain.' And Eriol clicked off.

"Isn't it strange how all the funny things happen near the fountain?" Sakura asked as they made their way to the fountain.

"Must be where the losers congregate.  I bet you they're from the Academy" Tomoyo snickered.

When they arrived at the fountain, their eyes bulged.

"Wow, Eriol wasn't kidding," was all Tomoyo could say.  Girls were hanging off of each of the guys' arms, as they batted their eyelashes at the two and omitted fake laughs and high pitched giggles.  Eriol was trying to keep a girl out of his hair by swatting her away and Syaoran was unsuccessfully trying to kick a girl off his lap.  Tomoyo and Sakura could only laugh.

"I get Syaoran, you get Eriol?" Sakura said, making her way towards her friends.

"Yup," she answered.

Sakura sauntered over to Syaoran, swinging her hips and twirling her hair around her index finger. "Hey hunny," she bent down to his ear, "What're you doing?"

"Girls…me….on…away," he stuttered, plastering a purely comical look of terror on his face.  The girls glared at Sakura, immediately stopping their current activities.  Sakura took that chance to brush of the girl trying to sit on his lap and take the seat herself.  She raised her arms to encircle his neck, and laid her head on his chest.  Syaoran's arms immediately hugged her waist with a death grip. "Play along," she whispered quietly in Mandarin, causing him to grin that sexy grin of his.  'No wonder these girls are clinging to him' Sakura couldn't help but think.

"Who are these hoes?" she answered, staring at the glowering girls. "I hope you're not going behind my back."

"Oh, of course not darling.  I'm all for you," he whispered huskily, loud enough for the girls to hear.  Little did Sakura know there was truth behind these words. 'Weird....' Syaoran thought.

"You promise?" Sakura tilted her head to the side and stared up at his warm brown eyes.  Inside, Sakura was feeling something she had never experienced before. 'Whatever this feeling is, I like it,' she thought.

"Promise." Syaoran stared down at the angel in his arms and just gave up to his impulses.  He dipped his head down and placed a sudden, tender kiss on her lips.  Warning bells sounded in his head. 'What the hell am I doing?!'  By now the girls had evacuated the premises, seething with anger.

When the small (But meaningful) kiss ended, Sakura had to calm her frazzled nerves.  'Breathe, girl.  Breathe,' she told herself. 'It was just an act.  Just an act.'  "Err, well, I guess we should get going now," Sakura said slowly, standing up from his lap.  Syaoran immediately agreed, standing up with her. "Eheh, uhhh, well that was fun though, wasn't it?" Sakura said, lightening the mood.  She turned to her left and continued, "Those girls were – holy geebus!"

Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on a bench, sucking face.  Sakura and Syaoran could only gape.  Syaoran had the grace to blush. 

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Sakura asked pulling at her non-existing collar for effect.

"No, I think it's because of them," Syaoran answered.  "Get a room you two!" he bellowed at the tongue dueling duo. 

Tomoyo and Eriol jumped in surprise, their faces turning redder by the minute.  A few seconds and their faces probably would have exploded!

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow at the reddened pair. "I don't want to know.  Well, not right now anyways."  She grabbed Syaoran's hand and started walking towards the dress shop, but then stopped and turned around at the two. "Oh, and Tomoyo dear, you and I are going to have a long talk tonight!" she chirped. "Now let's go, we can't keep Oniji-san waiting!"

Ten minutes later, Sakura and Tomoyo were behind Syaoran and Eriol, pushing the reluctant males into the dress shop.

"You promised!" Tomoyo whined, putting on her best puppy dog face.  Eriol groaned.

"Yah Syaoran-kun!  Next time I'm not going to help you out when a hoard of girls get to you" Sakura pouted. Reaching the glass doors, the girls managed to push the guys in.

"Oniji-san!" the girls squealed, spotting the old woman bent over, examining a dress.  They raced towards the old lady and enveloped her in a huge hug.  . At the first the old lady looked beyond confused, but when she realized who had attacked her, she laughed.

"Oh Girls!" she laughed, "Hello!"

"Konnichiwa Oniji-san!  We're so sorry we haven't stopped by more often."

"Yah, our schedules are just so hectic.  Sorry dear," Sakura added.

"No, no.  It's okay.  I understand.  So how are you guys doing?  School going alright for you two?"

The three women chatted and caught up with each other, while the guys where standing awkwardly a little behind the girls.

"Yo, Eriol," Syaoran whispered, "Check this thing out," he said as he pulled at a huge hoopskirt gown, "I think they accidentally left a hula hoop in there."

Eriol snickered. "Look at this one," he said, pointing at a red skimpy dress on a hanger next to him, "I think they forgot to sew on the rest of the material."

"Whoa.  Hold up," Syaoran said, "What is this?!" to the right of him was a tiny halter top.  He picked it up, turning it every possible way, trying to figure out where it goes.

"Maybe it's a sash?" Eriol asked, grabbing the scrap of clothing. "This can't possibly be a shirt, that's all I'm saying."

The two guys continued to study it, trying to figure out where a girl would wear that. To them, it was probably the most interesting thing in the world.

"Umm, girls?  Who are they?" Oniji-san asked, signaling at the two guys, toying with a halter top.  Sakura and Tomoyo laughed at their lost expression.

"Oh, those are our friends.  They live right next door to us so we're always together," Tomoyo said.

"Always together, eh?" Oniji-san said with a sly wink.

"No, no!  Not like that!" Sakura said, seeing where the conversation was leading. "Well," she thought again, "Not like that for me anyways.  Tomoyo's another story."

Tomoyo blushed. "Ehehe, well ANYWAYS, I think we should introduce you three," She said as she dragged the seamstress towards the guys.

"Guys, this is Oniji-san," Sakura said, pointing to her, "And Oniji-san, this is Syaoran," Sakura continued as Syaoran shook her hand and smiled, "And that is Eriol," she finished, "And for some odd reason he's holding a halter top."

"Nice to meet you young men," Oniji said, smiling adorably at the two.

"Thanks, and you too," Eriol said. 

Syaoran spoke up next. "Uhh, not to be nosy or anything, but what is this?" he asked, pulling the piece of clothing from Eriol's grasp.

The women laughed again, as the guys looked on in puzzlement.

"It's a shirt!" Sakura said, taking it, "Well, sort of.  It's a halter top."

"You lie!" Syaoran said, "That doesn't even cover anything!"

"Yah it does!!" Tomoyo said.

"Prove it then," Eriol challenged.

"Here, Sakura, you do it, I can't because I'm wearing dress," Tomoyo said, handing it to Sakura.

"Man, the things I do for you guys.  I'll only do it if you pay for dinner then." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Fine, fine," Syaoran said, "It's my turn to pay anyways."

A minute later, Sakura was in the dressing room once again. "Holy!  Wow Oniji-san, this is really pretty and all, but this doesn't really cover much" Sakura said from inside the dressing room.

"I want to see!" Tomoyo said!  The guys agreed, convinced that it wasn't a shirt at all.

"Okay, but I'm warning you.  There better not be any small children around here." She joked as she opened the door and stepped out.

Tomoyo whistled, Oniji-san grinned, and the guys gawked.  Sakura was standing in her gray pants with the halter top on.  It was a light pink and stopped three inches above her belly button.  It was skin tight and came down into a low v-neck.  The shirt was somewhat backless, save for a piece that tied in the back, and there was another strap tying it up around her neck.

"Uhh, okay, I'm changing now!" Sakura announced, feeling a little embarrassed at standing there commando and with very little covering her upper area.

Thirty minutes later, the group was heading towards a nice little Japanese cuisine.  Oniji-san observed the group loosely with interest. 'These kids' she thought with a wistful sigh, 'They will get so far together.  I hope they realize that.  They were meant to be together.'

"Oniji-san!  Why are you back there?" Eriol said, putting an arm around the old lady, "You're just as 'hip' as us college students!"

That caused her to laugh. "Of course, despite the 40 year age gap."

"'Age ain't nothin' but a number'" Syaoran quoted, throwing his arm around her other shoulder.

'Oh Clow-san,' she thought, staring up at the moon peeking through the sky, 'If only you could see your children now.  You should be so proud at how they turned out to be.'

- - - - - - -

Hmm...I wonder how Oniji-san knows Clow?...hahaha

Wow, I finally finished the chapter. Haha. I started this chapter a looong looong time ago but never really had the time to finish it.  Hope you liked it. I know there's not really a huge bad-ass villain terrorizing the group, but eventually I'll right it in. Hah.

Yah, a lotta people are tell'n me I cuss a lot. Sorries people. I limited the profanity on this chapter. Hooray! ;')  

Please, please review! It makes me write faster! Oh, and if you have time, check out the new story I started out! It's about Sakura being raised in an abusive orphanage. She's 19 in the story, and she goes back to comfort the children. She meets Mei Lin and gets sucked into her family business of modeling, headed by the serious and young Li Syaoran. Quite an adventure. ;')  Syaoran doesn't like Sakura at first, but she grows on him...

Anyways, REVIEW! PLEASE?!


	9. The LITTLE Thingsand People

Hey guys. How are you? Well, that great. Anyways, I'm taking a chem class this summer.Yea, I just got off the phone with like..4 ppl from my chem. class and we came up with this conclusion: chemistry sucks. Aha, anyways, so now its like, 12.58 in the morning, and I am freak'n wired from all the caffeine I've consumed.  Plus, I have a huge bump on my head cuz my friend smacked my head with the door of her car. Now that _hurt_. 

Diclaimer: if I owned this marvelous anime I wouldn't have to be in summer school. I would sit on my toosh all day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Oh..hey!! How've you been? Long time no talk!!"

"Hello there" Tasuki exclaimed, grinning at the young woman in front of him. "I'm doing great. What about you?"

"Ehh, I could be better, but I'm not complaining." Sakura was standing outside the Grocki Lecture Hall, juggling multiple books in her arms.  It was Friday afternoon, and she was just heading to her dorm from her psychology class.

"Need help?" Tasuki asked, taking some books from her loaded arms. "Looks like you're having a bit of a problem there," he chuckled, walking besides her.

"You're a sweetie.  Actually, I'm going up to my dorm though, and it's across campus. I hope you don't mind" she said, turning a corner.

Tasuki waved his arm "No no, it's fine."  Glancing to his side, he silently examined the slender figure beside him.  "You look worn out," he pointed out, "how 'bout me and you go out, grab dinner, and spend an evening relaxing at the movies?" he suggested slyly, flashing her his trademark irresistible smile.

'Aww, he is absolutely adorable…and not to mention hot!' Sakura couldn't help but think 'but still, there is something off about this guy. He seems a little too perfect' she thought.  "Aww Tasuki," she cooed, "as tempting as that sounds, I going to have to decline," she said, putting on a face of regret as they got into the elevator of her building.

"Aww" he complained "oh well, it was worth a try. Any particular reason why?" he asked curiously.

"Well, actually, I'm going out tonight with my roommate and my friends.  We made reservations at this really nice restaurant across the city" Sakura answered, stepping out of the elevator and making her way to her room.

"Alright then," Tasuki said, bit rejected, "but you owe me a dinner" he said, reaching her door.

"You betcha," the green-eyed young woman said, unlocking the door to her room, "Thanks for the help Tasuki, I don't think I would have made it back here without you." 

"Always glad, so I guess I'll see you around then?" 

"Of course. Bye Tasuki-kun!!" Sakura said, giving him a friendly little hug with her free hand and retreating to her room, closing the door behind her. 'Well, that was nice,' she thought, 'although he's a little weird, he's still such a sweetie' she thought.  [a/n: okae, I need sleep..its 1.26. {  ( -_- )  } zZz  gots to get my edumacashun tomorrow]

[a/n: yah, now its 4.23 am, Sunday morning, and I just got home. ;')]

"Who was that?" a deep voice asked from her bed, causing her to jump. 

Sakura peeked down at her bed and saw Syaoran sprawled out on it, one eye open and the other eye closed, looking completely exhausted. "Don't scare me like that!" she scolded her friend, clutching at her heart, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Syaoran laughed. "Sorry Sakura. I didn't mean too. I've been in your room for the past 20 minutes, waiting for you too come home. So who was is?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tasuki," she answered quickly "but anyway! Why were you waiting for me? did something come up?" she asked, setting down her stuff. She missed the disapproving look Syaoran shot at her,

"Yah, something did come up" Syaoran said, sitting up on her bed, "Tomoyo and Eriol won't be able to make it tonight…they said something about a physics project due tomorrow."

"Aaawww" Sakura whined ,"what about the reservations?! We won't be able to get reservations until probably next month!"

Syaoran sat on her bed, staring at Sakura as she put away her books. Then, a thought struck him and he smiled. "We could go," he offered.

Sakura turned around, "Oh yeah huh! We _could_ go…but do you think Tomoyo and Eriol would mind?" she pondered, tilting her head cutely in thought.

Syaoran chuckled at her expression. "I don't think they would mind one bit.  Here," he said, standing up,"I'll call them and tell them what's up, and you get ready." He pulled at her ponytail as he walked past her. "I'll come by at 6:30 and we can go eat some fancy-shmany dinner."

"Sure," Sakura agreed, excited at the thought of still being able to go the restaurant. "I will see you at 6:30! MWAH" she blew him a sloppy kiss as he opened the door, and Syaoran caught is with a wink, closing the door behind him. 

'Okay… I changed my mind, Syaoran is the sweetest guy I know,' she thought to herself as she rummaged through her closet.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura was walking around her dorm wrapped in a towel, trying to decide on what dress to wear.  "Not red…not green… agh! Where did I get this thing?!"  she muttered, throwing a bright yellow floral dress over her shoulder.  "Ahh! I found you!" she exclaimed, finding the perfect dress for the evening.

The dress was a classy little black number.  It fell down to the middle of her shin, and material was bunched up along the side of her waist, giving a slender yet curvy waist appearance.  The fabric had a shining tint to it, making her glitter when she walked.  The top came up to a halter top that tied on the neck. The back of the dress fell to the middle of her back, and a little string tied in the middle for extra support. [ a/n: that was my homecoming dress. =")]

Pleased with the dress, Sakura started on her make up.  She dapped just a little bit of gray eye shadow on and put a little eyeliner. She smacked on a glossy pale pink on her lips and surveyed her reflection.  "Oh, my hair!" she exclaimed, unwrapping the forgotten hair from the towel.  Carefully, she blew dry her hair until it was a little damp.  She bunched her long auburn tresses into a sloppy/elegant bun supported by pins.  With the hair hanging down around her face, she grabbed a curler and curled them into large curls, framing her face.

"Done!" she exclaimed.  She glanced at the clock and it red 5:45.  "Man..Syaoran won't be here for another 40 minutes, and I'm already done. What to do, what to do," she thought looking around her dorm for something to pass time.  After 5 minutes of searching for something to entertain her, she decided to go wait in Syaoran's room.  Grabbing her shoes and purse, she carried them into her friend's room.

The door was unlocked so she just let herself in. "Oh, eww..what a mess!" she cried in distain, looking at the piles of laundry, scattered papers, and empty Chinese cartons spread across the room.  Not spotting Syaoran, she figured he was in the shower and sighed. 'There goes my only source of entertainment. Oh well, I might as well help these poor guys out,' She thought with a shrug, setting her purse and shoes on a clean portion of Eriol's desk.

Ten minutes later, all trash was in a bag, papers were stacked, and the laundry.. well, she didn't actually touch the laundry.  Other than the pile of dirty clothes, the dorm was spotless. Happy with her work, Sakura laid in front of Syaoran's laptop that was sitting on his bed.  'I wonder where that Syaoran is' she thought, laying on her belly. Her feet were kicking up in the air as she rested her head on her arms.  Still bored, she decided to download some good old Sailor Moon episodes.

Five minutes later, she was laughing at the Scouts on the computer screen as they sweatdropped at something Usagi had said.  *BAM* Sakura's head shot up in surprise as she saw Syaoran breathing heavily, frantically trying to lock the door of his dorm. On the other side, thumping was heard and two voices signing ,"Syaoran-chan!! We know you're in there! Open up darling!"

"Go away!" he yelled through the door, running a hand through his still wet hair. Clutching at the towel around his waist [~oOoh..yum] he turned around to see a wide eyed and absolutely beautiful Sakura sitting on his bed, and yelped.

"Haha! You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Sakura laughed as the two walked to his car. "I don't think I have ever seen you look so surprised in my whole life," she giggled, latching on to his arm.

"Yah yah," he muttered under his breath. "Imagine trying to be raped in the bathroom, right after you step out of the shower. I don't think you'd be very pleased if you where in my situation."

That only caused Sakura to break into even more peels of laughter.  She had to support herself on his arm, otherwise she would have fell over from laughing so much.  Syaoran grinned at the young woman beside, her happiness rubbing off on him. "Alright miss, we have reservations waiting for us. Let's hurry up!"

Sakura giggled some more and stepped into Syaoran's sleek silver M3 BMW. "Oh Syaoran," she sighed, tired from all that laughing" what would I do without you?" she asked, grinning at her friend.  

Syaoran laughed as he sped out of the parking structure, "I have no idea Sak" he said, shifting gears.

The restaurant was like something out of a movie. Crystal chandelier hung from the high ceilings, roses were placed on each beautifully decorated table, a grand staircase lead to the balcony tables, which had an amazing view of the sunset.  Fortunately enough, Eriol was able to 'pull a few strings' in order to get the balcony tables. 'God bless Eriol,' Sakura thought dreamily as she stood next to Syaoran as he spoke with maître d about the reservations.  They were lead up the stairs by a waiter, different languages where buzzing around the room, English, Japanese, French, Chinese…

"It's beautiful here" Sakura whispered in Syaoran ear, "thanks for taking me." she said gratefully, holding onto his arm.

Syaoran looked down at the angel in his arms. Syaoran couldn't resist but say, "It's not as beautiful as you are tonight," huskily in her ear, leading her towards their table. He missed the unknown emotion that flashed through Sakura's eyes after he said that. His mind was occupied with his own internal conflict.

The sun was setting and the Tokyo skyline was bursting with color.  The two friends chatted animatedly; totally oblivious to the stares of envy they received.  Syaoran began to notice the little thing about Sakura as the conversation went on. How her curls bounced as she chatted excitedly, the way she would wrinkle her nose when something unpleasant was said, the way she tilted her head when she listened, and how she rested her elbow on the table and tugged at right ear when she couldn't find the right words to explain something.

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura was doing the exact same thing to him.  She couldn't help but realize all the cute little habits he had.  Like when he was at a loss of words for example, he would glance to the left and look completely adorable, or when he talked about his psycho-girl problems, the way he would run his hand through his chocolate hair, and the way he would crack a joke about almost anything.

Dinner went on smoothly, without a hitch.  Half way through dessert, which was a marvelous huge chunk of chocolate cake, Sakura received a phone call.

"Moshi Moshi" Sakura said into the phone, wondering who was calling so late.  Syaoran continued to eat his cake, raising a eyebrow at her, then wiggling them, causing her to giggle.

"Kian?!" Sakura burst out, glancing at Syaoran with a surprised look. "Hi! How are you! Oh my goodness! I missed you so much!"  Syaoran looked at Sakura. 

'Who the hell is Kian?!' Syaoran thought to himself. He felt a pang of jealousy rise up as he watched Sakura chat happily to some guy name 'KIAN'.  Quickly, he crushed down the emotion.  'Why should I be jealous, she's my friend. I'm just looking out for her' he said to himself.

"That would be no problem at all, you didn't even have to ask. You know I would love to" Sakura said into the phone. After a pause she continued, "No. no there's no inconvenience.  Yes, I'll meet you in 40 minutes." …."yah, I love you too! Bye!" and with that she hung up. Sakura put her phone away and glanced up to see Syaoran's quizzical look in his eyes.

"Soo," he began, sitting back in the cushioned seat, "who's this 'Kian' guy you were talking to?" He watched Sakura's face lit up when he mentioned his name, causing Syaoran to get even more jealous by the second.

"Kian's coming over tonight!! Guess why!!" Sakura exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

Syaoran didn't even want to ask.

"He's going to drop off the baby!"

"Nani? Baby? I'm confused" Syaoran stated, trying to put the bits of information he was getting together. "Why does the name Kian sound so familiar to me?"

"Don't tell me you already forgot, silly!" when Sakura received blank stare from her dinner companion, she sighed. "Kian Kinomoto, my cousin..he used to live next door to us when we were around two years old… couple years older than us? Does that ring a tinkly bell somewhere in that head of yours?" she asked playfully.

By now, Syaoran had already unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt, giving him a more causal look. Of course, Sakura couldn't help but notice, and had the smallest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh!" Syaoran exclaimed in recognition, "Kian! Your cousins! I just barely remember him! He moved Osaka, right?"

"Yes he did!" Sakura answered happily, glad that he finally remembered. "And he's in Tokyo right now because his wife is having a baby! Isn't that great?"

"Wait, if his wife is still going to have the baby, how is he going to drop it off in an hour?" Syaoran asked, still confused.

'Wow, I thought I was dense' Sakura thought to herself.  "No, no, he's going to have another baby. He already had one child named Kinomoto Mai," she explained. "That's why I'm going to have ask you if we can cut out beautiful dinner a little short right now," she added, "if that's okay with you, I mean."

"OH! Okay! Yah, sure. Its fine with me!" he said, finally getting what she was saying.  He set down some yen and a tip, and the two were on their way back to the dorm.  Sakura took one last look at the beautiful environment and left with Syaoran. 

"Thanks for taking me Syaoran," she said as they drove back to campus, "I've never been to a place like hat before."

"No problem Sakura. You should see the restaurants back in Hong Kong," he said as he parked the car, "judging by your reaction tonight, you would love them."

The two walked up to Sakura's room together. Glancing at his watch, Syaoran asked, "what time did you say you would meet him, Sakura?"

"9:30. Why?" she asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Cuz we were supposed to meet him negative 6 minutes ago" he said with a grin. He was rewarded by a gasp from his comrade. 

Sakura bolted out of the elevator once it reached her floor.  Syaoran laughed and watched as one of his best friend's ran down the carpeted floor in heels.  "Why such a huge rush, Sakura?" he yelled down the hall. He didn't see anyone waiting in the halls. "Nobody's here yet."

"Because my room is a huge safety hazard!!!" came her muffled reply from her dorm, "and you know Kian! He's always late!"

Syaoran chuckled. 'Why am I not surprised?' he thought to himself.  Just then, he remembered something.   Opening Sakura's door, he watched as she put away all her little gadgets.  "Hey Sak, I gotta go run down to Taizo's really quick.  The dolt forgot his history book in my car and he has an exam tomorrow. I'll be back in like 10, 15 minutes."

"Kae, but hurry back! I want you to meet Mai!" 

Syaoran jogged down to his car to retrieve his friend's book.  Deciding to just walk to his dorm building, he began the five minute walk.  Reaching Taizo's door, he heard music pounding through the walls, the bass pulsing the ground.  Syaoran sweatdropped as he opened his friend's door and nearly fell in surprise. There in the corner of the room was his friend Taizo, trying fruitlessly to fend himself off from the ever-clingy Xuan.  Syaoran could hear his friend's nervous chuckled as he tried peeling off her fingers one by one as the girl continued to babble on, seemingly oblivious to his attempts to get away from her.

Finding the scenario quite amusing, Syaoran leaned against the doorway, watching as his friend managed to successfully jump over a couch, putting it between him Xuan. 

"Aww..Tai-chan! What's wrong baby? I thought we were gonna go, you know, study some history together," she said in her elevated voice.  

"Eheh..you see Xuan, I wasn't actually talking to _you_ when I said, "Let's have a study date'. I was talking to Kana-san.  Plus, I don't have my book."

"Well sugar, since I'm already here, we might as well study, and we can use my book!" she answered, completely unfazed.

Syaoran took the moment to intervene, "There's no need to share a book, Pho-san," he said, grinning at his friend's dreading face, "I have the book right here!" and with that, Syaoran gave them a jaunty salute and let himself out before they could say anything.  The look Taizo sent him was meant to kill.

Arriving back at Sakura's dorm, he was surprised to find it empty. His attention was diverted to the hall, where he could hear a young child laughing. Peering down the hall, he saw a young girl, about the age of 2 streaking towards him, long brown hair trailing behind her.  She squealed in delight as her chubby legs propelled her forward, a disgruntled Sakura hot on her tail.  Just then, he realized that the child wasn't wearing any pants, and Sakura was holding a pair of diapers in her right hand.  Before he knew it, the little toddler was running full force into him, and without thinking, he scooped her up by the arms.  He held her at eye level with him, so the two stared face to face with each other until Sakura came.  Just then, he felt a warm sensation running down his shirt and pant leg.  Looking down, he realized that the little monster had peed. On him. And all the while, the little child laughed, and not long after, Sakura joined in with her.

"Aaawwww," Sakura cooed, snickering, "just smile, my dear" she added in between bouts of laughter.

And that was only the beginning of the two week ordeal of babysitting Kinomoto Mai.

- - - - - - - 

There, done! Hopefully, FF.net will be nice and allow me to post. BTW, my cool editor Mei Yen resigned, *waves bye to Mei Yen* I'll miss you! But yeah, the last chapter was courtesy of her, so big ups to her.  I need someone who'll be able to post chapters for me, cuz at times, FF wont allow me to do so. So unless someone steps up to help, I don't think I'll be able to post anymore chps..="(. Hit me up on the electronic mail, yo. c0nfuzzled_pnai@hotmail.com

Oh yes, and to the person who reviewed me and asked my if I was "ghetto"..i don't know, you tell me. I live in southern California in a highly concentrated area of people you might consider 'ghetto' ..i think that speaks for itself. Plus, why would it matter anyways? Gosh kids.

Please help me out with though, cuz I really need someone who'll be able to upload chps. for me..if you don't know how, its cool, I'll show you how.


	10. A Little Sillyness

Sorry for the delay.  I have so much crap going down in my life.  Uhm, there's not much of a plot in the chapters, just some things to amuse you.  Read, review..and uhh, everything in between.  I promise that the plot shall thicken..just not in this particular chapter. -_-;

Disclaimer: I OWN CCS..no doubt. Haha..actually, I don't, and I just spent all of my money today on food. Go figure.

- - - - - - - - 

 "So," Syaoran began, settling himself on Sakura's bed, "how long is this kid staying here?" he asked, staring at the young brown haired toddler as she sat in the corner of Sakura's bed, examining a calculator.  

"Two weeks at the most," Sakura answered, lifting her cousin up, causing her to squeal.  Walking over to Syaoran, she placed the young girl in his lap. "Can you watch her for a minute? I need to go run to the little girls' room for a minute" and with that, she left, tickling the toddler on the way out.

Syaoran looked down at the little being sitting on his lap.  Large, innocent looking brown eyes stared up at him as he scratched his head. "You're a cute one, Mai-chan" he said to her, making her giggle. "How old are you?"  

The young child held up two chubby fingers and answered, "TWO!" She turned around and stood up so that the two where face to face. She had a large grin on her face while standing on his thighs as his arms supported the wobbling young child.

"So you're two, huh?" he chuckled, tapping her little nose. 'How cute is the little one?!' Syaoran asked himself. Mai only looked up at him curiously.  Unexpectedly, she grinned and gave him a wet and sloppy kiss on his cheek.  "Gaah!" he said exclaimed, feeling the drool on his right cheek, "you little monkey!"  He picked up the youngster and blew a raspberry on her stomach, causing her to erupt in laughter.  Sakura walked in that moment and chuckled.

"I see that you two are getting along just fine" Sakura giggled, "but I'm afraid its time for Miss Mai's bedtime. Its already 11!"

"Where's she gunna sleep?" Syaoran inquired. Looking around the room, he saw no place for the young child to sleep.

"Well, I figured since this is the first night in a strange place, and plus this was unexpected, Mai could sleep with me for the time being until I settle her in" Sakura answered, dressing the kid up for sleep. Syaoran watched as carefully placed the nightgown on Mai, who stood with her hands over head.  Syaoran and Sakura both laughed when Mai's head popped up from the gown.

"Kuwa!" she squealed in glee, clapping her small hands "up, Kuwa, up!" she said, raising her hands, wanting to be held.

"Aww, baby" Sakura cooed, "are you tired?" Just then, little Mai yawned cutely, causing Syaoran to chuckle.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," he said, "g'night ladies, sweet dreams."

"Wait a second," Sakura said softly, "help me put the little one to sleep."

Meanwhile…

"Eriol," Tomoyo giggled, "it's already 11:05"

"That's okay," came a muffled reply, "we don't have classes tomorrow anyways."

"I have work, you dolt! And yah we do, we have physics, remember silly?" Tomoyo said, pushing Eriol off her, "besides, I think the librarian over there is getting a little more than peeved at us," she said, signaling to her left. A stern looking lady with her hair slicked back into a tight bun was glaring at the two. "Sakura and Syaoran are probably wondering where we are anyways."

"Spoil sport," Eriol murmured into her ear. "but that's okay, I like you that way" he finished with a grin,

"Yah, you better," she teased as the two collected their belongings.  They stepped out into the cool Tokyo night, the stars and moon shining brightly above them.

"Eriol-kun," Tomoyo began, fiddling with the strap of her bag, "I have a question."

"Shoot"

"What are we?"

That question threw him off, it being so out of the blue. "Well," he began carefully, planning out his words, "you are a Tomoyo, and I guess, I am an Eriol" he said.

"Eriol" Tomoyo said, smacking his arm lightheartedly, "I know that, but seriously. What are we?"

Eriol laughed.  "Well my dear, I know we are not friends, 'cuz you and me both know that we crossed that line ages ago. I know that we aren't committal, like let's-get-married committal,--"

"But we're not like 'let's see other people' right?" Tomoyo butted in.

"Of course we're not. I guess we could say that we're just—"

"testing out the water?" Tomoyo put in, uncertainly.

"Exactly what I was thinking, babe" he said, gathering her into his arms. "let's just see where this thing is leading us and take it from there."

Tomoyo sighed into his shirt. "I guess..but you still haven't answered my question" she mumbled softly.

"How about we say that we are 'The Official Unofficial Couple'"

"'The Official Unofficial Couple'?" Tomoyo questioned, raising her eyes to the man walking beside her. 'Where does this man come up with these thing?! ' she thought.  "That sounds like some corny American reality show. Definition please."

"'The Official Unofficial Couple' is what we are.  These past few months or so, we have grown closer and closer, and we've been totally honest towards each other about what we feel" Eriol began,"and that would classify us official."  Tomoyo hummed in agreement, listening to his baritone voice. "Then there's that unspoken feeling of uncertainty between us. Even though we're together all the time, I sense that there's that unwillingness towards a set commitment. True?"

Tomoyo listened to his explanation, realizing how true his words where.  "True" she answered slowly.

"And then there's the lovely 'Couple' part of our status.  We are two people, a pair, a duo, two of a kind that fate had decided to let meet. We share mutual feeling. We're a 'team', I guess you could say. And I don't know about you, but I like the though of me and you, you and me" he finished with genuine smile.

Smiling at the sweet and heartfelt explanation of her 'official unofficial partner', she realized just how lucky she was. "I guess I could over look the corny name since you defined it so well," she laughed, "But being the official unofficial couple, that doesn't mean that we still can't kiss, right?" she asked mischievously.

"Of course not. We wouldn't be the 'couple' we are if there weren't any kissing," he murmured, stopping in front of Tomoyo's dorm.  The two barely realized that they walked, and talked, for that long, seeing as they already reached their destination. The smooching couple stood in the hallway for quite a while, doing their own business.

A few seconds, or minutes, we should say, Eriol opened the door for Tomoyo and the two stepped in. What they saw was something completely unexpected, causing Tomoyo and Eriol to gasp simultaneously. 

There in the middle of the room stood Sakura, rocking a sleeping child on her shoulder, whispering comforts in the baby's ears. Syaoran was arranging pillows on Sakura's bed.  Carefully, Sakura gave the child to Syaoran, who gently placed her on the pillows he previously fixed up. The two young adults stood side by side, staring at the child sleeping peacefully on Sakura's bed, both still dressed up in their dinner clothes.  If Tomoyo and Eriol didn't know any better, they could have for sure mistaken their friends as young and mature parents.

Having watched the whole scene, Tomoyo decided to make her presence known.  She cleared her throat, causing the young pair to turn around. 

Confusion was clearly written across Tomoyo and Eriol's. 'Where on God's green earth did that child come from?' they thought.  Seeing the bewildered look on their faces, Sakura and Syaoran signaled them to go outside so they could talk.  Closing the door silently behind them, Tomoyo finally couldn't help but ask.

"Where'd the kid come from?! Don't tell me you two have been hiding something from me," she said, eyeing the two suspiciously.  "I mean, I know you two have been childhood friends, but SHEESH! Don't you think that you two a little young for that?!"  Tomoyo grinned, laughing in the inside.  She new very well that the child couldn't possible be her friends' child, but hey, it did pass for a good topic to tease about.

Sakura and Syaoran stood there, face red, taken completely be surprised at the accusation.  Eriol stood there, watching the two through amused eyes.

"Wha! That's not our kid!" Syaoran managed to sputter out.  Sakura seconded that behind him. "Where on earth did you get _that_ notion?!" Sakura gasped, looking completely appalled. 

Tomoyo giggled.  "I was just messing with you, Sakura! Sheesh, don't have a cow..or a child for that matter."  She ignored that irritated glare that was shot at her. "So who's kid is that?" she asked.

"It's my cousin's kid. His wife is having a baby, and no one could take her in while they stayed at the hospital, so I offered to take her.  Her name's Mai."

"And she's really cute!" Syaoran added proudly.  The three of them stared at their friends strangely.  "What?! She is!!"

"Now that was an un-Syaoran like comment," Eriol said.

"Shut up," Syaoran mumbled. "That's the last time I ever put my two cents into a conversation.." he muttered playfully, causing his friends to laugh.

"Mommmmma" whimpered a little voice.  "Where is my momma?"  The little voice continued to whimper, calling for its mother.  

Sakura groggily opened a tired eye.  Glancing outside the window, she saw that it was barely sunrise. "Whaa.." she muttered, moving around.  She realized that she couldn't move her left arm. Looking down , she saw a little girl snuggled in her arms, quietly calling for her mother, half awake. After a few seconds of confusion she remembered the events of last night. "Aww, Mai-chan," she said lightly, pulling the scared child into her arms, "its okay, go back to sleep. Momma is just resting, okay?"  she continued to rock the child back in forth, hoping that she wouldn't start crying full out.  Not long after the child fell asleep, Sakura also drifted off into slumber.

Two hours later, at 7:05, little Mai-chan woke up.  Looking at the sleeping giant next to her, she grinned.  Quietly slipping out of the bed, she decided to do a little exploring.  Across the room, she saw another sleeping giant on a purple bed. "Purpo!" she exclaimed, making her way to the purple bed.  Curious eyes peered up at the older girl with dark hair, sleeping on her bed.  Crawling into the bed, the child tucked herself into the soft cover, and fell asleep once again.

"AAAYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!"

"aaaaWWAAAHH!"

"AAAHHHHH!!"

Tomoyo shrieked loudly, after opening her eyes and finding a pair of eyes staring directly at her, drool falling from a small mouth.  The little girl began to cry, seeing the young woman scream at her.  Sakura jumped out of her bed, yelping in surprise at the two loud screams that woke her.

"What? What?! What happened?! Where's Mai!!?" Sakura cried, jumping up out of bed, looking wildly across the room, her hair sticking in ever direction, eyes wide.  She heard a sniffle come from under Tomoyo's blanket, and she saw her friend sitting up surprised, trying to catch her breath.  The lump under Tomoyo's blanket continued to sniff, which then turned into a giggles as the form  squirm.  Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other for a second and grinned.  

"Oh dear, Sakura-chan, where on earth can little Mai be?!" Tomoyo gasped.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan! I don't know! Where is she? I hope she's not lost," Sakura played along, tapping her chin.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Mai exclaimed, pulling the blanket over her head, giggling.

"Do you hear anything Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, fighting down a giggle.

"Yah, it sounds like little Mai-chan, but where is she? I can't see her!" Sakura answered, spreading her arms in wonder.

"I'm here Sakuwa-chan!" Mai said, now bouncing on the bed, flailing her arms, trying to catch her attention.

"Hey! My bed is bouncing!! What's happenening?" Tomoyo exclaimed, pretending not to see the kid jumping right in front of her face.

"Maybe it's a ghost," Sakura suggested thoughtfully.

"Kuwaaa-chan! I'm here!! Kuwa-chan!" Mai began to wail, still jumping on the bed. 'Why can't the see me?' Mai thought, confused.  Thinking she really did turn invisible, she began to cry. "Sakuwaaaaaaaaaa!" she wailed.

"Aww…THERE you are Mai-chan!" Sakura said, sensing her cousin's fear.  "We've been looking all over the place for you!!  Where'd yah go, kiddo?"

"I was HERE!" she sniffed, "near the purpo girl!"

"Purpo?" Tomoyo repeated, not understanding.  Then she glanced down and laughed. "Oooh, 'purple'" she said, correcting the pronunciation.

"Yah, purpo," Mai said.  "See? Purpo shirt, purpo blaket!" she exclaimed, pointing.

"'Blanket', not blaket," Tomoyo corrected again, smiling.

"Blaket!" Mai repeated, clapping her hands.  Sakura just laughed. 

"I don't think she's mastered the alphabet yet, Tomoyo" Sakura chuckled.  "I guess we're just gunna have to listen extra hard to understand her.  I'm so sorry for her disturbing your sleep. I didn't realize it when she slipped out of me bed.  I'm guessing she was attracted to your 'purpo' stuff," she laughed.

"Oh, no problem," she waved off. "She just surprised me when I opened my eyes and I saw eyes staring straight at me.  I have no problem with watching this little munchkin" she said, ruffling her long dark hair.

"Kuwa," Mai began, shifting uncomfortably, "I go bathroom."

After five minutes of laughing, then another five of trying to figure how to change a diaper, Mai was as fresh and clean as before.

"What an experience!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  "Good thing she was wearing a diaper, I don't think I would much appreciate wet sheets" she laughed, making  face.

"Oh I know, seriously!"

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Tomoyo asked, pulling the covers over her bed.

"Not quite sure." Sakura answered from her sprawled up position on her bed with Mai playing on her belly. "I was thinking we could, uuh, actually, I haven't really thought of anything to do today" she finished lamely, with a chuckle.

"Good going Sakura" Tomoyo teased.

There was a knock on the door and both girls called to come in.  Syaoran and Eriol stepped inside the dorm.  "Mornin' sunshines" Syaoran greeted as he sat himself down next to Sakura. "What are we doing today?"

"No clue" Sakura answered, "as you can see, we are still in our pajamas, so we are in no hurry to get anywhere. What do you guys propose we do?"

"Well, Tomoyo and I have a physics class this evening, so we could just hang out until then" Eriol suggested.

"Sure why not," Tomoyo said, getting up.

"You wouldn't mind watching Mai while Tomoyo and I get ready do you?" Sakura asked with puppy dog eyes. The guys squirmed as both Tomoyo and Sakura looked at them expectantly.

"Uhh, sure" Eriol answered hesitantly, "but I'll have you know that I have no idea how to babysit"

"Oh come on, we'll be gone for maybe 30 minutes, top. Bye guys, thanks for your help! We owe you one!" Sakura said, closing the door behind them. The guys sighed.  Then the door popped open again. 

"Oh yea, could you guys dress little Mai? I already gave her a shower last night.  Her clothes are in the light yellow bag over there. You guys are sweeties, bye!" and the door slammed shut again.

Both of them groaned.  Eriol called out, "I'm not doing it, I don't know how!"

"What?! Why me?  I've never dressed a kid before!"

"Liar, you have about 15 nieces and nephew." Eriol countered. Syaoran grumbled at his friend. 

"Hey, those little ones are related to you too, you know.  You and I both know that I spent as much time with them as you have."

Just then they heard thud. And then another thud.  Quickly turning around, they saw Mai standing on Sakura's bed, pulling out book after on the shelf above and dropping them to the floor.  A pile was already forming as the books continued to fall.

"Oh Shi—ns" Syaoran somewhat cursed.

"Shins?" Eriol asked, amused.

"Hey, I can't cuss in front of this one! Sakura would castrate me if Mai ever repeated that word."

"True," Eriol agreed as a picked up a protesting Mai from his friend's bed.  "Okay little one, Syaoran-_chan will dress you now!" he grinned, handing him over to Syaoran._

"Thanks Eli-_chan_" Syaoran answered back, using his hated nick-name.  Eriol cringed at the sound of it, "Let's get you changed."

Fifteen minutes later, multiple little girl outfits strewn across both Sakura and Tomoyo's bed, two exhausted guys, and one wailing child later, Mai was completely changed.  The guys covered their ears as Mai continued crying her eyes out and wailing to her hearts content,

"Eriol!! What did you _do_ to her?! Make her stop!!"

"I don't know!! She just started crying out of no where after I put on her shoes! Turn her OFF!"

"I don't know how to make her stop!"

"Well then pick her up, you dolt!" Eriol yelled over the racket.

"Why me? You're the one who made her cry you monster." Syaoran grumbled as he picked up the kid in his arms and rocked her.  She continued crying, but the noise went down only a notch. The door burst open and a guy bounded into the room.  He stopped in his tracks when he saw Syaoran holding a baby.

Syaoran and Eriol froze, Mai suspended in the air, ceasing her wails for the moment. A low whistle was heard followed by a chuckle.

"Daamn Syaoran, you work fast, man" Taizo snickered.  "Cute kid, by the way."

"Thanks Taizo," Syaoran said, "but this kid isn't mine.  You're not a god-daddy yet. What're you doing up here?"

"I checked in your dorm and figured since you weren't there you'd probably be in here. I just wanted to _thank_ you from the bottom of my heart for helping me out with Xuan last night. And just for that, I assumed that you forgot all about our game tonight," he said slyly, " and I volunteered you to tutor our dearest little Xuan" Taizo finished with a grin.

"What?! No!" the brown haired young man bellowed.  At the sudden outburst, Mai began to whimper. "I have to baby sit this!" he said, clutching and cuddling the little Japanese girl as if she were a life saver, causing her to giggle. 

"Oh well, too bad. You can tell that to her yourself. Man,  I can't believe you left me with that annoying little bitc-"

"TAIZO!!"

The three young men, startled at the yell, turned around to see a livid Sakura at the door, nothing but a towel wrapped around her. "What in the world are you thinking using suck profanity in front of my little cousin?! Out!" she said, pointing to the door. "I need to change."

Syaoran, at the sight of her exposed flesh, had the grace to blush.  "Than means you too Syaoran!" her voice cut through his thoughts.  Glancing up, Syaoran realized that Eriol and Taizo had already scrambled out of the room.

"Aww, you mean I don't get to watch?" he blurted out with a smirk.

"OUT!" she shrieked, grinning, taking Mai from him and closing the door in his handsome face. 

- - - - - - - 

A/N: I didn't have time to edit this, and this was the only time I could update. Please excuse the typos. I'm working on proofreading and fixing up my previous chapters also, so just bear with me. oh, and PLEASE  review! 

Oh..and I know the UOC thing was corny..shudddup..


End file.
